The Way Things Were
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: DN/SM-Being immortal is a blessing and a curse which I'm forced to endure for all eternity. Even as I live on, watching those around me fade away, I can't help but be amazed by the behavior of everyone around me. They come they go but their chaos remains!
1. The Start

**I edited this chapter because I didn't like how it was to begin with.

* * *

  
**

Humans are a fickle group of people!

Human nature . . . well that is a whole other story in itself . . .

Looking back through the years of my life, I've began to notice a few key things. The major thing being-humans, in most cases, are vain. Each person is only concerned about their self or of the ones who affect their own life. A good word to describe them is selfish; yes, selfishness is perfect!

Of course there are a few exceptions to this rule, but not many! As each day passes it seems that there are less and less reliable people. Everyone is too worried out themselves to notice their surroundings. I have almost given up hope on the people in the world, but, because of the very rare kind and caring people, I have not.

I am, however, left with one question: Why do some care for others while others do not?

Truly, a mind boggling question and, no matter how hard I try, I can't find the answer. Countless years I have sat back and watched the happenings of others but never found the answer.

What makes them so special? Why do they do it? Why them?

Never do I find an answer and I probably never will. I will forever sit back, pondering and waiting, for the answer to come to me. All in all, waiting for an eternity if not longer seems . . . . boring . . .

Even as I sit here, surrounded by the useless chattering of others seated nearby, I can't help but zone in and out of reality. I try not to remember things as they once were, but how can you help it when you're free of the binds of time?

As I sit here, I can't help but ponder on how it would be like to be someone other then who I am-someone who is normal. I remember complaining a lot when I was younger to my friends.

Sighing, I take a small sip of my drink, closing my eyes as I feel the warm liquid trail down my throat, warming me to the core. Normality. Would I ever obtain it? Probably not but, since there are no more enemies, I can't help but to feel anger at those around me. To think, some people actually crave what I have! Insanity is what it is!

If only . . . . if only . . . .

I mean, really, is it too much to ask to be normal; to be one not chained and forced to fulfill the whims of the fates? I guess it is . . . I guess it is . . .

Come on, is death really all that much to ask for in the end?

Here I am, quietly asking for death as if I'm fearless. Quite funny considering I am the complete opposite of that! I never have been and never will be fearless! How could I be, honestly? I mean, trouble seems to follow me everywhere. Wait, scratching that, it seems to follow this thing everywhere!

My hand shifts to the chain around my neck. Sliding to the end of it, my fingers grasp a beautifully cut gem and pull it eye level with myself. A small frown settles on my features while my fingers play with the cool object. How could something so small be so important? Of course I knew the answer, and have known for longer then I'd like. Doesn't mean I have to like it!

I find it highly annoying that the crystal is the soul purpose for my remaining existence. I thought, after I had followed the paved path that the fates had made for me, that I would be free. Unfortunately, I was utterly and completely WRONG!

I've lived many a millennia now, and I've grown in many a ways; at least, that's what I like to think. Maybe I haven't change, but since no one I know is still around, I can't really go and ask!

Once more my mind begins to drift back to times far into the past. No matter how hard I try I can't help but let a small smile, not one of kindness, to slip back onto my face. I'm beginning to wonder, what with the new quiet surrounding me, if I'm starting to scare some people with this smile of mine. Regardless, I let my mind drift back to a time when I wanted to live on this wretched planet!

Wow! Things have certainly changed since then, especially me!

I know my outlook on life on this planet is not the best or what it should be. I can't help how I feel. I haven't always felt this way, but, after so much, I couldn't fight the feeling any longer! Maybe this is some weird and very wrong form of revenge for causing my late mother and Senshi's so much trouble long, long ago. I wouldn't put it past Rei; she always had it out for me! However, I really couldn't see sweet Amy doing this. They do say to look out for the quiet ones, don't they?

They also say to be careful of what you wish for! Yes, I'm beginning to understand why they say that. I did enjoy life here but I do miss what I had. I grumble to myself as another 'idiotic' saying pops into my mind. I drop my crystal and my gaze down to my cup, glaring at the contents with in it even though they did nothing wrong.

Why can't things be simple? I mean, I was happy when I thought I was just a normal human girl but then things had to change. Why?! I only had to worry about school and boys and never thought I'd have to worry about anything else. I was wrong there, so very, very wrong!

Looking back, I can't help but to realize that, in a way, in many aspects, I had been just like most humans are now-greedy and selfish! I only wanted to be normal. I didn't want to fight wars that were not my doing or my own. Well, they were but I did not want to claim them to be. My first war was my own and it was a war of revenge! I fought hard, suffered losses, and suffered losing my own life. The other wars were over something I soon grew to hate, my own reason for existence, the other part of me, my curse, my burden, my soul, my crystal. I've lost track on exactly how many time's I've died for this thing, but, in reality, it doesn't matter. All those deaths, all the pain, all the agony that me and my friends had to go through over and over!

In the end, no matter how hard I-we tried to prevent it, I ended up all alone. Even now, I'm still alone with no one to relate to or really talk to. I wanted to move on and make new friends but it's impossible. I already have to worry about records forming. I move from place to place and start anew after so long. I can't stick in one place too long without raising suspicion.

Still, even to this day, I wish I would have stayed dead along with my friends. Unfortunately, I didn't which is why I'm sitting here sipping my coffee. I can't help but to find that funny as well considering how much I hated the stuff at first.

I was reborn along with those I loved as I said earlier; however, nothing lasts forever, especially peace. My whole first life as a human consisted of nothing but fighting for the majority of my adolescent years. Finally, things settled down towards the end of my teenage years. I got married, followed by my pregnancy, and, once my child was born, my goal as secret savior and protector soon turned into ruler.

I couldn't believe my luck! I was still unable to be the normal girl that I wanted to be, but, instead, had to serve and protect those who did not fully appreciate what I did; what my friends and loved ones did.

As I said before, nothing lasts forever and that included the peace that our kingdom first brought. One 'perk' of the jewel dangling about my neck was immortality. Because my successors were not of pure lunar lineage like I was, I have been forever tied to the crystal. The crystal ended up refusing each heir and forcing me to live on regardless of my wishes to grow old and die with my love.

"More coffee, Miss?" I heard the voice of my waitress break through my thoughts. After shaking my head of its jumbled mess, I turned and gave her a light smile, nodding a yes to her.

I watched as the dark liquid pour into my cup, filling it with hot, steamy liquid. I mumbled a quick thank you and watched as the waitress moved on to her next table. My thoughts soon wondered back to what they were before the interruption, and my hands deftly went to adding my cream and sugar.

Another cold smile graced my angelic face that has yet to be touched by the hand of time even after all the years I've lived. I have lost count of my age, what's the use of me to count it? No one would believe me. Everything I worked for had fallen apart. My children and their children and their children all lived their lives and with each one the royal line thinned out. Each marriage brought forth another heir, all of which were more human then their parents. The more human . . . the more mistakes. . . the more mistakes . . . the worse things turned out to be and the more strain it adds. No wonder everything fell apart and people forgot. Things can only take so much strain before everything final crumbles away.

If possible, my smirk grew colder as my eyes narrowed on my drink. I had been stirring the cream and sugar in my coffee for five minutes now and still hadn't taken a sip. Still I stirred, watching the liquid swirl into a mini whirlpool of a creamy brown color. For me, this represented my life. My hard work and hope, the creamer, and my descendants, the sugar, stir together in the black voided mess trying to fill it with something else without success. Yes, there was some change but not much.

Taking a sip I could still taste the bitterness of the caffeine engulfing my senses, overriding them. Barely could you taste the sugar and the cream had hardly any affect, only a slight visual difference of it ever being added. The waitress walked by again and I signaled for her to add a bit more warmth to my now cooled drink.

More liquid entered the effects of the cream and sugar growing weaker just as mine had in the world. My eyes fluttered closed as I continued to grow lost in my past. I could hit myself for remembering the fall of my kingdom of the peace. I was disgusted at how easily it was to destroy, all because of.. . of the human side.

Sighing, I finished off my drink and stood to go pay. Briefly I conversed with the boy behind the cash register. I couldn't hold back a low giggle as I noticed him blush and fumble with the money I had given him.

"Thank you and come back soon, Miss!" he stuttered out just as I stepped outside into the cold. A shiver coursed through my body and I immediately wrapped my arms tighter around my body. My futile attempt to warm me up more barely even worked but something was better then nothing I thought to myself. I wasn't sure where I should go since there wasn't really a place to go. My head moved from left to right, blonde wisps of hair hitting back and forth on my face each time the wind picked up. Finally I decided to head right, towards the park.

With my arms still wrapped tight around my body, I made my way to a place that held one too many memories for my tastes. Nevertheless, it still held a comforting essence to me. No matter what was wrong, the park always seemed to make things better. Immediately upon entering the park I began to make my way to my favorite bench-the same bench on which I basically grew up on and made many a great memories, some bad and some good.

My eyes took in the withered wood, aged and haggard. I'm surprised it still stood considering how many battles took place in this park, in this exact area to be more precise. As my body relaxed into the seat, all my stress seemed to dissipate and the worry and grief that had been plaguing me seemed all the less nerve racking.

I took a deep breath, eyes closing lightly as I did, and enjoyed my surroundings. Even with my eyes closed I could see things even better then I did the first time. In my mind, I could see the lake speckled with the fallen autumn leaves, sunlight glistening off its surface as the wind danced over the surface. My ears picked up the sounds of the animals in the forest behind me, the leaves blowing and rolling along the ground, and the people relaxing here as well. The air that flowed in and out of my nose brought many familiar scents to me. The smell of wind was more dominant then anything. Who could mistake the crisp clean scent as it flowed around them, playing with their hair and clothing? Definitely not me!

I was attuned with every element, every creature, everything! Nothing escaped my notice as I sat there in peaceful solitude. My eyes slowly opened, allowing myself to adjust to the sunlight before opening completely. I smiled as the mental picture I had painted to myself was the reflection to what I saw before me. A chuckle escaped me as I thought how what I done was similar to cheating. I mean, after so long, who couldn't remember this place leaf for leaf?

Suddenly the wind picked up causing not only the leaves and my hair to thrash violently but also a paper to escape the confines of the trash bin. I hoped it would miss me but no such luck. By the time I saw it coming it was too late!

SMACK!

My eye began to twitch in irritation when the wind continued to blow the paper against my face, the edges of it flapping against the side of my head. I growled low in my throat and reached up to rip it off my face and to the side. However, the headlines caught my attention.

**DEATH TOTALS CONTINUE TO RISE IN KATOU**

My eyes narrowed into slits as I read further into the article. Recently, unexplained murders had been happening across Katou to inmates. At first, it was nothing special, a heart attack here and there but things slowly progressed. Coincidence? I think not and the police didn't believe it to be either. Well, at least that's one thing in the human's favor; my reign had opened their eyes to a certain extent. The influence might have not all been for not.

Smarter, was a word that entered my mind but then that would imply that they were dumb, something they were not. Well, not all of them anyway! There were a select few, there always are in every category of life.

Another shiver escaped me, reminding me to the fact it was getting late and colder! Folding the paper and tucking it under my arm, I stood and turned the way I came, treading home.

My thoughts still lingered on the article even though it was not filled with enough facts to truly keep my attention. What were a few heart attacks to some criminals? Most of the victims were ones on death row or who had committed crimes that were deserving of that in the eyes of many. Regardless, whoever or whatever was doing this they needed to stop-another fact the cops and I agreed on.

Playing God was not something anyone should take lightly! This game, as they obviously seemed to see it as since they kept changing strategies to confuse the police, was not one anyone, let alone any mortal, should play. This was dangerous and the effects would be disastrous. Nothing good could come of this, however it seems some people did not think the same.

I scoffed at the stupidity of some whom thought this deed was a good thing. They seemed to know nothing of the penalty to come for this. How were they to know that they would not mess up and end up in jail? Maybe, if that happened, they would be in the same situation as those being murdered now were. I wasn't certain and it was not my place to interfere. On the other hand maybe it was seeing as this case was screaming the work of something unworldly.

Would human means be enough to stop what was going on?

I'm not sure, but I do know, for now, until the time comes, I can only sit back and wait. None of the innocent was being hurt and, if they were, I had about as many leads as the police. For now, no matter how badly I wanted to, I would have to sit back and wait.

Besides, if worse came to worse, I could always infiltrate the police system through more direct means. I could see the goofy grin on my face without looking into a mirror as I pictured my disguise pen. It would be so easy to get in and learn what I needed to know. Was it worth the trouble? For the time being it wasn't so I would wait. If it came to the point I would be needed I would help but not as my past self, people had long forgotten their heroine of long ago. It was better that they never be reminded of it unless it was absolutely necessary. I only prayed it never got to that point!

Finally, I reached my place. It wasn't home but it was enough. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me and shutting the door to another dull day fulfilled. Now all I had to do was wait for the next to come and see what it held for me.

* * *

**RxR**


	2. First Day

**Fuss and yell at me all you want, I deserve it! I have not updated this in forever and this is not the longest of chapter's but it is introducing the crossover! I have edited the first chapter, and I hope this one comes out better. Please, let me know what you think. In this story, I'm changing Usagi's name to Serena Tsukino. It would be a little odd if someone found out she was supposed to be dead so many years ago, right? I need advice on what you think I should do to make this better, I would really appreciate it!**

**WCB: Please, I beg you, please, I must know what goes on during Kakashi and Serena's date in your story. Please update it for my birthday, March 25!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**::click, click, click::**_

Serena, sitting in her room with her lights off, let her fingers flow over her keyboard, and move her mouse. Her brows were scrunched together in deep concentration as she browsed through internet search engines.

"Kira . . . . Kira . . . . Kira . . . is that all anyone is talking about now?" Serena mumbled to herself while leaning back into her desk chair. With a few quick clicks, she quickly closed out of every box; one after the other, they clicked shut, except for one.

Eye's wide in shock, she leaned closer, reading a recent comment about a broadcast in Kotou.

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

**::At Daikoku Private Academy::**

"Attention, Class, may I please have your attention!" the teacher called from his desk, but the chatter of the latest news on Kira continued on without hesitation. The teacher's eyes scanned the classroom, irritation growing with each student ignoring him-all except one.

Light Yagami.

When the incessant chattering continued, the teacher picked up the closest and thickest book next to him and slammed it onto the table. In all seriousness, enough of the Kira talk was enough; at least, in school, anyways.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce you to a new student joining us this year. I expect you all to help her catch up with use since she is joining a little later in the year. Normally, as you know, exceptions on enrollment are not usually allowed this far into the school year; however, we expect great things from her!" the teacher informed his now obedient students. It seemed all eyes were focused on him after his little outburst. A small, almost nonexistent, blush highlighted the teacher's features upon realizing how unnecessary his little outburst had been. Regardless, he had their attention, finally!

"You may come in now!" he called towards a figure, before unnoticed, but, now, all eyes were upon the shadowed form. Time seemed to stop as all all the students leaned forward in curiousity, all but Light.

'A new student, huh?' Light's head tilted back, eyes narrowed on the form that had yet to walk through the door.

"Don't be shy, Miss." The teacher cooed.

"I'm not, in the least bit, shy, sir!" the voice rang through the air. At the confirmation of it being, in fact, a girl, all the other girls groaned and leaned back into their seats; the guys, however, practically began salivating at the new prospect. Light simply rolled his eyes and continued writing down notes from his book.

The teacher simply gave her a puzzled look before stepping back away from his desk to lean against it. His eyes never left her form as he waited her entrance. Suddenly, the class could hear rushing footsteps running closer, and, the squeak of the door being opened. The light from the classroom allowed them to see a girl in a standard Daikoku Private Academy uniform consisting of a short dark pleated skirt with matching top and red tie; however, around her neck, in addition, was a long silver chain, and, at the end, hung a pendant with a rose shaped crystal attached to it. Her face was a slender heart shaped, soft, yet full, pink lips were set in a small smile, bright, blue eyes with specks of silver gleamed happily, and a halo of silver-gold surrounded her as the sun shinned on her hair.

A small giggle escaped her as she smiled and waved towards the class, "Hello my name is Serena Tsukino, and it's a pleasure to meet you all!" With that said she gave a low bow, her hair, held in a ponytail by only a silver ribbon, cascaded around her shoulders as she did so.

"_**Interesting . . ."**_

Light had to force himself to ignore Ryuk's comment for the time being. Instead, his eyes stayed glued to the figure still bent over in front of the class. Something wasn't right about this girl, he wasn't sure what, but he could feel it.

"I apologize for taking too long at the door, my hands were full holding something for another student." The girl called Serena apologized as she rose back up, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and sending an apologizing look back at the teacher.

"Yes, well, that's fine. Now, Ms. Tsukino, if you would, please take a seat in the back next to Light Yagami. Mr. Yagami please raise your hand so Ms. Tsukino may find you easier."

"Of course, sir." Light responded as he obediently lifted his hand into the air.

He could feel the girl's eyes rest on him even though he did not give her a passing glance. If he had, he would have noticed the shocked look that crossed her face as her eyes drifted to the Shinigami beside him. As quickly as the look crossed her face, did she hide it, and, once more, plastered on a cherry smile. With silent steps, she made her way to her seat after a quick bow to her new teacher. She quickly sat down and began arranging her desk and pulling out her books.

Once situated her attention focused towards the front of the classroom, hands resting in her lap, twisting and clenching together as her thoughts drifted to what was lurking in the classroom.

* * *

**Not much, like I warned, but, overall, it's something! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. After these next two weeks, I should be able to get back to normal, exams are insane!**

**Love,**

**Me!!!!!!  
**


	3. And so it begins

**For now, as you can see, I'm juggling staying in Serena's point of view, and then the point of view of others at the same time. I am mostly going to stick to Serena; however, from here on after, it will be equally distributed! I want to thank my reviewer's and the people who added me to favorites or alerts! I really appreciate the support.**

**I do not own anything other then the idea to insert Serena into the story and some of the plot line. I want to stay close to the anime, and, so, I am sticking close to it!**

* * *

'Old habbit's really do die hard it seems.' Serena thought to herself as she fought to pay attention to her teacher. 'Then again . . . I already know all this stuff . . .'

Leaning back in her chair, Serena moved a hand to tuck back another piece of hair behind her ear. While doing so, she snuck a glance at the thing floating about the classroom. What bugged her was, at first, he was centered on Yagami, but, as she neared, he began to move.

'Very odd . . .'

Serena felt the beginning's of a migraine start to pound in the recesses of her mind. With a loud sigh, she pushed herself to listen to her teacher; however, just as she did so, the bell, signaling the end of the school day, rang loud, and clear.

"Wow, that was fast." She mumbled to herself before beginning to put away her new book's and supplies for class. After grabbing her bag, Serena sat back up only to find herself surrounded by several of her classmates. A sweat drop formed on the back of her head, and she let out a nervous laugh at the deep look's she was receiving.

"Um, hey!" her hand lifted up, and waved lightly as she sunk further into her seat.

"Wow, I love your hair!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Want to go out some time?"

"Where are you from?"

Serena's eye's widened to the size of saucers from both fear and uncertainty. She had not even gotten up, let alone to the hallway where she could have some space, and already she was cornered. Her head looked back and forth, checking every angle. Yep, cornered!

"Um . . . well, you see-I-um-I-help" was all she could manage to say.

More questions were being thrown her way, but, suddenly, as if Selene herself was there to save her, a loud and very irritated cough broke through the chatter. A sigh of relief escaped her body, and, slowly, she inched her way out of her seat.

"What do you all think you are doing?" the teacher questioned as he loomed over his students. Several answer's were met by him, but with each reply came more irritation.

"I believe, if I were Ms. Tsukino, I would like to get home and rest for the day. The first day of school can be very tiring, and she has a lot to catch up on! So, I suggest you all apologize for jumping the poor girl and leave." With that said, the teacher turned on his heel and made his way to his desk to collect his 'homework'.

All of the student's that had been surrounding her turned back toward's her desk, disappointment evident from their sagged shoulders. They had been defeated once again! However, as they looked upon the spot where she once was, they couldn't find her. Chaos emitted from the pack as everyone began to look around for the new girl.

"Sorry, but I would like to go home and rest. Maybe tomorrow we can chat during free time!" Serena said from the doorway with a large smile on her face.

Everyone, including the teacher, could only blink in surprise, and look from her seat to the door, wondering how she moved without them realizing.

Before any of them could speak, the object of their confusion turned and ran out of the building. Once Serena had made it a good ways from the building, she slowed her pace and stopped to stare back over her shoulder. Even from the distance, she could see the same dark and ominous figure staring at her from the room.

A feeling of familiarity, and, at the same time, fear, spread through her, but she shook it off. Turning down the street, she began to make her way to her new apartment; however, the sight of those eyes and the sense of death and decay never left her.

"It's nothing a nice, hot shower can't fix!"

* * *

"Ryuk, what was with you today?" Light questioned once he reached a safe distance from possible eavesdroppers.

"_**Whatever do you mean, Light?"**_

"Don't play dumb with me, Ryuk, you were mumbling and roaming about all through the day!" Light reprimanded the Shinigami, his eye's narrowing as he did so.

"_**Oh! That, well, let's just say thing's are going to be a lot more interesting . . . heh"**_

Light's eyes narrowed even further as he inclined his head toward the death god, "Interesting you say? We'll see!"

Several minutes went by without Ryuk saying anything, which, to Light, seemed very unsettling. Even though he barely knew the Shinigami that long, he knew that, for a fact, Ryuk was never quiet for this long!

"Is there something else you're not telling me, Ryuk?"

"_**There's a lot that human's do not and could not understand, nor know about. You shouldn't know what you do, but, I was bored."**_ Ryuk began to laugh at his own inside joke.

Light turned his attention back to what was in front of him, and the possible new threat to him, L.

* * *

"Just a few more steps and I'll be home!" Serena sighed, rejoicing in satisfaction at how close she was to her bathtub.

"SERENA!" a very loud shrill was heard through the peaceful silence.

Serena stopped in mid-step. Her whole posture was stiff as she slowly turned around to see who was calling her name. Unfortunately, it was a group of her school mates.

As soon as her eyes connected with theirs, the group of girls made a dash for her. Eyes wide in panic, Serena took off running across the street and down the same path she had been taking. Thankfully, a red convertible had missed her by a few inches, and, at the same time, gave her more time to get away. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the group of girls had just crossed the street. Little did they know that who they were dealing with was, in fact, almost as fast if not faster then any car.

'Thank goodness for having always been late for school and for being a Sailor Senshi!' she thought as she pushed her legs to move faster. Another quick glance behind her showed that the groups of girl's were keeping up, but were tiring quickly.

After a few twists, turns, and traffic dodges, Serena found herself in the heart of Kotou. Stopping to catch her breath, Serena turned around, checking to see if she was still being followed. If she was, well, they definitely were determined, but, also, far behind.

"At least I did not make it to the apartment yet." Selene help her if those crazed girl's had actually found where she was living; she'd never get any peace then.

"Note to self," Serena began as she turned to explore the city, "check to see if I'm being stalked before heading home!"

Serena began exploring; her eye's taking in the differences of Kotou from her native city, Tokyo. As she passed a store window, Serena noticed that, thanks to her run, her hair was in a mess. Using the glass as a mirror, she began to run her hands through her ponytail, getting the knots out of it. Giving up, she tugged the ribbon free from her hair, letting her silver-gold hair flow down around her.

"Better then nothing." Serena sighed as she continued her trek through the city. While walking through the city, Serena's eyes caught sight of the local police department.

* * *

**I wanted to continue here but . . . . . then again . . .I had to leave you at a cliffe!**

**I've had this written for three weeks! I just wanted to go ahead and do this next part but I couldn't figure out how to end it if I did. Hope you enjoy this, RxR please!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Christina 3**

**Oh, by the way, my story "Cosmic Disturbance" (DBZ/SM) will have a chapter update within the week if nothing goes wrong. I would have updated this week, but I am exhausted from all my work and my parties for my b-day. The only day I got to myself is Saturday! Laters!**

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed my story, added it to alert or favorites, and all that good stuff. :) I hope I have not disappointed you!**

**PS: WCB: Please update your Naruto/SM one I love with the Kakashi/Sere pairing. I was hoping you'd have it up Wed. (my bday) but, sadly, you did not. *cries* Please update it, I'm dying to read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Hidden Intruder

**I apologize for the late update but I had an inspiration for a new story! I hope you all will check it out and leave me some love; it is called: Starting Over. Starting Over is a Twilight/Sailor Moon Crossover. I hope you will check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Also, I hope to hear more from you all on how much you like (or dislike) my story. I love reading my reviews and they help to inspire me. I also want to thank all of those who added me to their faves and alerts!**

**Now, I will shut up and get on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

'How do I get myself into these messes?' I thought to myself. Here I was, in an alleyway, watching people go in and out of the building. I began to chew on my bottom lip, a habit I formed long ago for when I'm in tight situations.

"Here goes nothing! Luna Pen change me into a police officer!" In a rush of bright lights, Serena Tsukino became Detective Itou. Serena looked down at herself and smiled happily. Her Luna Pen had worked wonders! Flipping open a compact mirror, brown eyes greeted her and her once long silvery gold hair was replaced with a short bob of brown. Stuffing her mirror back into her subspace pocket, Serna tugged on the sleeves of her dress suit. 'Not bad if I do say so myself, but I wouldn't have minded a different colored skirt!'

Walking out of the alleyway and into the building, Serena began her search. After about thirty minutes of searching, Serena spotted a group of gentlemen headed to the elevator. Looking down at her watch she noted that it was almost time for dinner and her curiosity began to get the better of her. After the doors to the elevator closed, she watched the numbers light up while she waited to see which floor she'd be running to.

"Okay, after this, I'm going home!" Serena whined when she noticed that the men had stopped on one of the top floors. With a sigh of defeat, she began her run up the stairs. The sound of the 'click, click, click' of her heels hitting the floor was all that echoed through the stair corridor. Several floors later, Serena was dragging her feet up each and every step. When she finally made it to the right floor, her breathing was labored and face flushed from the climb.

"Okay," I thought while stepping out into a hallway, "Which way would I have gone?" My breathing had finally calmed down from my quick run and I was in a hurry to find out what information I needed and then leave. Just when I was about to give up, my feet led me to a door with a sign on the sign labeled: Special Investigation Head-quarters for Criminal Victim Mass Murder. Leaning closer to the door, I could hear muffled voices and out of them I could hear 'Kira' and 'reports' the clearest, 'BINGO!'

Now, the only thing preventing me from going in would be figuring how to go unnoticed. Going right in would draw attention, especially considering that the meeting has already begun. What should I do?

Before I could come up with a good plan, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and was met with what looked to be a secretary carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of water.

"I'll take that in for you, Miss." I volunteered. The woman gave me a questioning look and I could tell she was unsure of me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some ID, flipping it open I showed her my badge and my information. Her body seemed to relax and she gratefully handed me the tray. I watched her walk out of sight and then looked around my surroundings for any surveillance. I noted a few surveillance cameras but nothing else. I balanced the trey on one hand a retrieved my Luna Pen with the other. Silently I whispered for the disguise of the secretary and, in an instant, I stood looking like the twin of the lady that just left.

'Thank goodness the magic from Luna Pen works on electronics.' I thought to myself as I knocked and then entered the room. No one seemed to take much notice of my presence and so I walked over to a long table and sat down the trey. Silently I moved to fill the cups with water all while listening in on the conversation.

"Let's review all the tips we have received so far." I heard someone from the front of the room order.

"Yes, sir! So far we have received 3,029 phone calls from the public. The majority of them were simply curious callers; however, we did receive fourteen calls claiming that the people either knew or have seen Kira. We retrieved detail descriptions but believe none of them to be liable but we still have them and the callers on file. We also received twenty-one calls claiming to be Kira himself. After a thorough investigation, we could find no evidence supporting their claims."

"Okay, next the victims." The same voice from before stated.

I could hear another man standing to give his report. "We've been able to determine that details regarding all of those believed to be victims, i.e criminals who have died of cardiac arrest, were available in Japan. As for the time of death, which 'L' was particularly interested in finding out, victims that died on a weekday between four pm and two am Japanese time, with a majority of these between 8pm and midnight with a sixty eight percent. Also, on weekends and national holidays, time of death was scattered between eleven am and midnight." I could feel my brain working in overtime. I had finished pouring the drinks and I slowly began to hand them out, feigning indifference as I did. I only hoped and prayed my presence continued to go without much notice.

"Very interesting information," I heard a voice state from the back, "Based on the times of death it is very possible that Kira is a student!" My eyes slightly widened again and I was tempted to turn and question the voice. I was able to restrain myself and continue to pass out the drinks, albeit slowly to make sure I heard enough of the conversation.

"This is all still theory, of course. Also, based on the fact that he is killing criminals, this person is acting on a strong sense of justice." I had to retain another snort at this comment. Killing another was not justice at all. I turned to fetch more cups and as I did I caught a glimpse towards the back. Sitting alone with nothing but a laptop on the table was a man in a trench coat and covered in shadows. He obviously did not want anyone to see him. What was stranger was his laptop was facing the front and a white screen with a large 'L' was clearly seen, 'So 'L' has involved himself deeper into the case.' I remembered him challenging Kira through the media a week before I transferred her but I didn't think he would already have started his own investigation.

"It may be that he is trying to become a God. We must say that this is a very childish mentality," the voice echoed from the speakers of the laptop. I moved to finish handing out the rest of the drinks, and, as I did, I noticed the small movement from the hidden figure in the room. Was he watching me?

"This is merely theory but please remove any personal bias this may bring that this could not be the act of a student. We must accept all possibilities that will lead us to Kira! Please continue with the report." Small murmurs and whispers filtered all throughout the room and I figured it was time I took my leave. I would have to hack into the computer systems later to learn more. Sitting down my now empty tray, I slowly made my way from the room as silently as possible. As soon as I was out of the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around for a bathroom, I quickly slipped in and checked for a window. Finding a small one, I slipped through it and jumped up to the roof of the building.

I let my disguise free as I jumped from building to building, making my way to my apartment. As soon as I got home I hit the bed, letting my body rest from the stress and mental torture I had put it through today.

"So Kira is believed to be a student. I wonder if that has anything to do with that thing floating through school . . ." I sighed and closed my eyes, willing away the headache that was starting to form. Letting out another long sigh, I rolled over and attempted to fall asleep maybe the stress and confusion would be gone in the morning.

* * *

"Wow Light, you are amazing," a young girl with dark brown hair tied into pigtails exclaimed happily.

"Do you understand it, Sayu?" Light questioned his younger sister thoughtfully.

"I-um . . . well . . . sort of . . ." the small girl giggled while she glanced down at her math homework.

"Sayu . . ." Light sighed lightly but a small smile played at his lips when he cast another look to his young sister. Before either could continue further, a loud chime rang through the house.

"Dad's finally back!" Sayu chirped happily. Turning back to Light's desk, she gathered her books and paper and ran off to meet her dad.

"Sayu wait . . . ." Light futilely tried to call her back to finish the last problem but his cry fell on deaf ears.

"Geez . . ." Light mumbled to himself as he pushed himself to stand.

"**Heh, helping your sister and acting like you have nothing to worry about, huh?" **Ryuk could not hold back the sarcastic smile as he looked up at the human whom now controlled his Death Note.

"Yes, of course, I do have a good source of confidence," Light replied while he regarded the Shinigami sprawled over his bed.

Without another glance to the Shinigami still cackling on his bed, Light made his way downstairs to greet his father and join the rest of the family for dinner.

Ryuk made no comment as he slowly floated behind Light, following his every move like usual.

"Welcome home, Dad," Light said as he watched his father remove his shoes.

"Yes, it's good to be home," the older man stated before standing. As he turned, he gave his son a tired smile, his dark mustache following the same path of his lips.

Light returned the smile while turning to walk towards the dinner table. Soon everyone began to eat their meal and a temporary air of silence covered the table. Ryuk continued to float around the room, watching how Light interacted with the rest of his family; however, his eyes always strayed to the bowl of delicious red fruit in the kitchen.

"Light, how is school going?" Light's father, Soichiro, questioned his son.

"Huh?" Light looked up from his supper, "Oh, same as always."

"Same as always? Light, you're at the top of your class!" Sayu corrected him, playfully elbowing him in the side, "You're my proud brother!"

"Yes and my proud son!" Light's mother, an elderly lady with a short even dark brown hair cut into a bob, chimed with her daughter.

"Dad," Light said again as he regarded his father, "you seem tired." Indeed Soichiro looked to be older then his age. Even with the gray highlighting his hair, he seemed much older then he really was.

"Yeah, it's confidential, but . . ." Soiciro sighed and rubbed his temples slowly, "it's this case we're working on that has everyone on edge; it's a rather hard one."

"**I get it now," Ryuk **thought aloud not even caring that Light would not respond.

* * *

"**Your father is your source, your advantage,"** Ryuk later approached Light after they had returned to Light's room, **"He is the detective superintendent of the NPA."**

"Yes," was the simple reply Light gave off as he continued to type away at his computer. A very intense look settled over his face and was highlighted by the glow the computer screen was giving off in the dark room.

"I can, without leaving a trace, hack into my Dad's computer and find out everything concerning the Kira case." A self-satisfied smirk played over Light's handsome features while his fingers continued to glide over the keyboard.

After a few more clicks, Light grabbed his mug of hot tea and leaned back into his seat, "Here it is, every file of every criminal and every case. It already seems that they are suspecting Kira to be a student."

"**Hehe, that's bad isn't it, Light?" **Ryuk cackled from his seat on the end of Light's bed.

Light only threw him a spare glance before once more reciting the rules of the Death Note aloud to himself. Ryuk could only sit there laughing and agreeing at the appropriate times.

"So, Ryuk, if I were to right 'heart attack' as the cause of death then I could add all sorts of details, correct?" Light questioned the Shinigami as he turned to face him.

"**Yeah, so?"**

"I could add the time of death and also give you some more entertainment." Light once again smiled as more pieces of the 'puzzle' began to fit together.

'_If I can control the time of death and how they were to die then I can do anything at anytime. More convicts would die the just death they deserve and the police would be none the wiser.' _

_

* * *

  
_

**::A Few Days Later::**

"**You are quite impressive, Light," **Ryuk commented dryly as Light made his way back home, **"Hiding a piece of the notebook in that abandoned building just in case."**

"Of course, there is still the chance someone will find the notebook hidden under the false bottom of my desk; however, if that were the case, I have a few sheets of it left where no one would think to look. Even if they did, the chances of them realizing what exactly they had are slim to none," Light mumbled under his breath, just enough to where only Ryuk would hear.

Light and Ryuk continued to travel up the sidewalk in silence. Just as they were turning the corner, however, a streak of silvery gold came running straight into Light, causing both figures to fall to the ground. Ryuk's laughter rang loud to the ears of both figures but the one laying unceremoniously on the hard cold cement believed he to be the only one.

"Ouch, what hit me?" the figure atop him groaned loudly. Looking down, Light was met with a blanket of silver-gold hair covering him and the sidewalk around him. Slowly the figure moved to push themselves up on all fours. A small delicately pale hand moved to push the blanket of hair over their head. Light was met with the face of the new student, Serena Tsukino. After a moment or two longer the young woman seemed to take notice of her current predicament and her face took on the color of a tomato.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Serena exclaimed while falling back on her butt and scooting back from overtop of Light.

"**Heh, this should be interesting . . ." **Ryuk idly commented, his red and yellow eyes holding a twisted glee to them as he stared at the two 'humans'.

Both Light and Serena turned their heads towards the Shinigami; however, Light's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Serena's eyes widened in surprise.

'That thing is following Yagami-san,' Serena thought silently. Ryuk's eyes connected with Serena's and once more she felt the cold chill of dread fill her. She quickly moved her eyes to Light who was now watching her intently. Blushing heavily again, Serena pushed herself to stand and began dusting herself off before offering a hand to help Light.

Light's calculating eyes searched Serena's gaze before sliding his hand into hers. As soon as his skin connected with hers, however, he felt an electrical shock shoot up through his arm. His eyes now mirrored her earlier expression of shock but it was quickly smothered.

"Serena-chan wait up!" a faint chorus of voices was heard coming up from the way Serena had just traveled. A look of panic crossed the young woman's face as her head turned left and right, searching for a means of escape.

"Oh no! Yagami-san please send them in the wrong direction, I can't take much more of their stalking," Serena pleaded to the young man as she picked up her fallen objects and handed him his. Making sure that she had all of her stuff, Serena quickly made off the way he came in hopes of reaching her apartment before the group of stalkers caught up to her.

Light could only watch as she ran off, his eyes followed her every move with calculating eyes. The entire time he could not help but wonder how she could see the Shinigami, "Ryuk you have some explaining to do later."

"**Heh, I told you it would get interesting,"** was all the reply Ryuk would give Light for the time being. He and Light continued their trek to Lights house. As expected, they ran into the group hunting for Serena but Light gave them no helpful information.

'_If in fact she can see the Shinigami then I will need to find out how. I do not wish to kill an innocent but I cannot be caught. Justice needs to be served and Kira is the only one who can do it!'_

_

* * *

  
_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Well, there is seven more pages for you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You not only got a taste of 'L' but you also got to see more of Light and how he interacts with Serena. Please do not forget to read and review the chapter and my story!**

**Will update as soon as possible and you could decide whether or not it is sooner rather then later!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Christina**


	5. Last Resorts

**You all have Moon Mage Goddess to thank for this chapter! If it were not for her sweet review then I wouldn't be posting this as soon as possible. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all of my reviewers and I have comments to them posted at the end of the story. **

**OH! One more thing!!!!!!**

**I am at a fork in the road as to who to pair our star character with and would like your opinions. ALSO! I would like more then, "L" or "LIGHT!" I want to know your reasons why you believe it would be best for her to be with whoever you pick! You can pick anyone you like, it does not have to solely be centered on those two; however, they are more then likely the ones I will pair her with if any. **

**Anyway, I will stop rambling and get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"I am losing my patience with you, Ryuk. I fail to understand why you chose to keep certain things from me up until a certain point," Light growled under his breath. Beautifully Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as he regarded the still smiling Shinigami.

"**What do you expect?" **Ryuk questioned Light with an amused look. Light could only narrow his eyes further at the mocking laughter ringing through Ryuk's words. Opening his drawer, Light retrieved two items, the Death Note and an apple. Ryuk's gaze soon locked with the rounded red object now being held in Light's hand. Light spun in his computer chair, turning to face the Shinigami lazing about on his bed. In one hand, he held the Death Note and in the other the apple.

"I expect an answer this time, Ryuk. Today when Tsukino-san collided with me she seemed to see you; why?" Light inquired his Shinigami while observing him closely.

Surprisingly, the smile on Ryuk's face that seemed to be ever present dimmed and his eyes took on a serious note. Light could have sworn the air had become twice as thick as before and the Death Note seemed to have grown heavier.

"**There are some things no one is supposed to know Light . . ."** Ryuk's voice echoed through the room. Light's eyes narrowed even further as his irritation grew.

"Well then, I guess I will have to find out for myself," he stated to the Shinigami after returning the Death Note to its secret compartment and munching on the apple for himself.

The Shinigami said nothing but simply got up to look out at the night sky. He never did say anything else to Light that night.

* * *

"Tsukino-san," Serena heard someone call her from behind. Turning around, she was met with the sight of Light Yagami and the presence of the dark creature.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you at lunch today," Light continued as he made his way closer to the girl.

"Um, I don't see why not . . ." Serena thought allowed to herself, ". . . but why?"

Light had reached her by then and he smiled down at her shorter person, "I just merely wish to get to know the new student is all."

Serena looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes, and her own orbs searched his for any deceit. If he did have any kind of malicious intentions then she could not see it. So, either he was a good liar or he was telling the truth; the last of which she highly doubted especially after yesterdays encounter.

"O-okay I'll see you at lunch then," Serena hesitantly nodded before hurrying to class and leaving light behind.

All throughout the day, Serena sat fidgeting through class. To her, time was flying by quicker then usual as if to mock her; for light, however, it was not going fast enough!

Finally, the bell for lunch rang and both she and Light made their way to the lunchroom. Instead of buying a cheeseburger and fries like she had planned, she merely grabbed herself an apple. As they both made their way to a table near the window, Serena could not help but watch the stares they were both getting.

They sat in silence while Light unpacked his lunch and Serena merely played with the stem of her apple. Nervously, she looked around the lunchroom, noting all the gazes being thrown their way and the sudden whispers when she caught someone's attention. Bringing her gaze back around, she could not help but to notice the creature had his gaze on the red apple in her hand.

"Tuskino," Light started but was interrupted.

"Us-Serena," the petite girl whispered as her gaze traveled to back to Light, "Please call me Serena. It makes me feel old when people call me by my last name."

"Very well," Light nodded his consent, "Serena, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

The stem of her apple snapped in two at the pressure she was applying. Her mouth opened to speak but was interrupted when the sound of a chair being pulled back sounded beside her. Turning her head, she was met with one of the girls from her class.

"Sorry to interrupt," the girl chided, "but I could not help but notice who you were sitting with Serena." As the girl said Serena's last name, she broke it up and stressed her name. For some reason, Serena felt that she was anything but sorry.

"We were having a private discussion, Yumi," Light stated with a pointed look towards the young girl, "we would like to finish in peace if you do not mind."

"Well I do mind," the girl named Yumi stated. She twisted her body to look at Serena and let her elbow rest on the table to support her weight as she did.

Serena took this time to study Yumi and she could not say whether or not they had ever met. She searched her memory and found that Yumi was definitely not one of the girls that followed her after school.

"So, Serena, I just love your hair!" Yumi exclaimed as she reached out to run her fingers through the silky strands, "Who does it? That color is so exquisite and I would love to get some highlights like that!"

Serena gasped and then took her hair from the girl, "I do not color my hair!"

"Oh really?" Yumi inquired, a small smirk graced her features, "you are Japanese though, right?"

"Yes."

"Then your hair color cannot be real," Yumi stated matter of factly with a shrug of her shoulders, "or are you lying?"

"If you simply came to be nosy about me sitting here then I must insist you leave now," Serena threw at her in return.

"So you are lying!" Yumi's smirk widened.

"No, I am not; however, I am not going to sit here and be insulted by some high-school drama queen," Serena snapped as she pushed her chair back and stood from her seat.

"I am not a drama queen!" Yumi cried out in outrage.

"Then why approach me now? You had to know that in doing so that everyone would be looking at you instead of just me and Light. You were planning to try and embarrass me in front of everyone." Serena took a step towards the now fuming girl. Light, in the meantime, watched Serena closely, noting the change in her stance.

"You're right," Yumi stated again while still smiling, "and I'm sorry!"

Serena highly doubted her sincerity but at the moment she just wanted to leave this drama filled atmosphere. She pushed her chair in and turned to leave but Yumi's last words stopped her in her tracks.

"I just wanted to know why you would try and talk to Light," Yumi stood and approached Serena from behind, "trust me he wouldn't be interested in a spoiled slut."

To Serena, time froze at Yumi's last word. Her hands balled into fists and her gaze hardened. Slowly, she turned to face Yumi, a sadistic smile played over her features. Both Light and Yumi were surprised at the change to her persona and Ryuk just cackled.

"What's wrong? Can't handle knowing that I know the truth?" Yumi taunted as she lifted her hand to push Serena out of her way.

Before her hand even made contact, Serena grabbed onto her wrist firmly. Yumi cried out in surprise as an electrical shock shot down through her arm at the contact.

"I despise when high school girls like you try to come and start crap with me. I am not one to start fights, but I warn you that I have no problem putting a jealous child in her place." With that said Serena pushed Yumi away and made her slam into the glass window.

"I apologize, Light, but I am no longer in a very talkative mood," Serena stated and then turned and left the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria watched as the beautiful, but now also highly irritated girl left the room.

The rest of the day no one tried to approach the still angered student. Any who did would quickly turn around when her gaze met theirs. Her eyes that were once a light shade seemed to have turned nearly black. This did not go unnoticed by Light in anyway and it made his curiosity grow. Unfortunately for him, he could not corner her again since she seemed to disappear as soon as the final bell rang.

* * *

"Don't tell me you let some pitiful girl anger you, Cosmos?" Galaxia giggled as she and Cosmos fought. It was so funny to see the all mighty Queen of Stars get irritated over a simple matter.

"No, it was the simple fact that no matter where I go drama follows me!" Cosmos growled under her breath while sending out one of her newest attacks, "Cosmic flare!" From the eight pointed star on her head a bright flash erupted, temporarily blinding Galaxia.

"Okay I surrender," Galaxia held her hands up in defense when she felt the sword of Artemis at her throat and a small dagger being pushed into the curve of her back. Galaxia powered down before Cosmos relaxed her hold and put away her weapons.

"Now, tell me about this creature," Galaxia ordered as they both made their way into the golden senshi's palace.

"It is like nothing I have ever seen. At first I wondered if it was a youma but no one seemed to see it except for me and Light Yagami apparently." Cosmos supplied as she thought back to yesterdays run in on the street.

"Go on," Galaxia urged as they came to a Library of sorts.

"The aura around him is nothing but death and decay," Cosmos recounted, "I have never felt anything close to this. He also seemed to have a faint aura similar to Saturn but it was smothered or weakened somehow."

"Describe his features."

"Huge, taller then even Jupiter and bulky; he had dark wings attached to his back, yellow and red eyes, a sardonic smile always in place, and grey-blue skin that seems too small to fit over his bony face."

"You said it seemed to be fixed around Yagami, correct?"

"Yes, every time I have seen it the thing seems centered around him!"

"I will do some researching, but you should be headed back to earth," Galaxia warned her long time friend.

Cosmos sighed and nodded her head before bidding one of her last remaining friend's goodbye. When she finally made it back home after a quick teleportation and short flight, Cosmos detransformed back into Serena. She turned and quickly made her way to her next destination, Light Yagami's house.

* * *

"**Quite an interesting day, hehe" **Ryuk idly commented while Light worked away on his homework.

"Indeed," Light responded, "however, Yumi did prove to be useful. It seems that Tsukino isn't exactly who she seems to be." Light thought back to earlier in the cafeteria and how her eyes and aura turned darker and more ominous.

"**Neither are you,"** Ryuk defended.

Light merely ignored the comment and continued to finish his work. He was on his last problem when he heard the doorbell ring and his mom call him down. As he descended the steps, however, he did not expect to find the object of his earlier discussion to be standing in the front door.

"I apologize for coming to you house, Light, but I believe you had some things to ask me at lunch that we never got around to," Serena stated as she bowed lowly in greeting to both him and his mother and sister.

"You did not have to come all the way here," Light responded while he tried to get over his initial shock, "we could have continued at school tomorrow."

"I know, however, I truly felt bad for walking out without even saying goodbye and apologizing for my outburst," Serena supplied as she bowed her head in shame.

"Light, aren't you going to introduce us?" Light's mother questioned her son. This seemed to snap him out of his surprise and he nodded.

"Mom, Sayu, this is Serena Tsukino, the new transfer student at my school," Light supplied while waving his hand to the now quiet girl, "Serena this is my mother and Sayu, my little sister."

"Wow, you are so pretty!" Sayu exclaimed as she ran over to inspect her brother's new classmate. Serena could only blush and fiddle with a stand of hair in reply.

"Sayu," Light reprimanded with a small smile.

Sayu merely giggled and ran back into the living room while stating how she'd leave the two love birds alone. Light's mother apologized for the young girls antics and invited Serena inside their house.

"Why don't you and light go on and finish your discussion," Light's mom suggested as she lightly pushed Serena towards her son.

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay, it would be better to talk here anyway so to prevent another incident like earlier," Light supplied as he headed back up his stairs.

Serena could only nod and follow as she prayed that this did not end badly. She didn't want to come her but the good manners installed in her as a princess and then later by her earth mother had her doing the opposite of her true desire. Light opened the door to his room for her and when she entered her eyes immediately fell upon the creature still lazing on the bed.

"Um, what is it you had wished to discuss with me earlier?" Serena immediately got to the point. She definitely did not want to have to stay in the same room with that thing for longer then need be.

"I'm actually glad you came," Light started as he led her to sit down on the end of his bed while he took the computer chair. He had noticed her posture stiffen as she entered the room and his calculating eyes had followed her gaze. It seemed that she could, indeed, see the Shinigami. Now all he had to do was find out how.

"I just wanted to discuss our run in yesterday," Light continued as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and squeezing his hands together.

"I apologize again for running into you! I was in such a hurry to escape from the kids from our class that I did not pay attention to what was in front of me."

"That is fine and it is not what I wanted to talk about," Light waved off her apology and sent her a smile meant to calm her nerves. Instead, it had the reverse affect.

"What did you wish to speak about then?" Serena finally came out and asked.

"I wanted to know what you saw!"

"Saw?"

"Yes, I noticed you gazing at something and I want to know what it is you saw," Light demanded of her while he watched her closely.

"I have no idea what it is you are talking about," Serena defended herself while moving to stand. Light too stood and took a step towards her, hand reaching out and gripping her shoulders.

"I know you saw something and I want to know what you saw," Light demanded again but he made sure to keep his voice cool and calm. He definitely did not want to have what happened to Yumi happen to him.

"I told you I saw nothing!" Serena pushed Light back and stepped back towards the door.

"I want to know the truth," Light continued as he followed her, "that is all."

Serena stopped and studied him for a minute, "I highly doubt that is really all there is to this, Light Yagami."

Lights smile soon faded and he took another step closer to her and Serena took another step back, "If you do not tell me then I can not control what will happen to you."

Suddenly, Serena stopped and her eyes took on a deadly look, "Are you threatening me, Yagami?"

"**Not a smart move, Light"** Ryuk laughed out as his red eyes continued watching the exchange. Neither of the two people even spared him a thought as they watched each other closely, expecting the other and trying to understand them.

"I think it is time I left," Serena stated coldly as she turned and made her way to Light's door. Light's own eyes narrowed as her hair slapped him in the face.

"I'm not done talking to you yet," Light informed her as he grabbed her wrist. With a quick jerk, he had her stumbling back against him.

"I warn you," Serena voiced, "if you do not let go of me then you will be in more trouble then Yumi was earlier." Her body was stiff as a rock against his and she stared hard at the door she was so close to.

"Fine," Light released her and pushed her away, "I asked nicely but I guess being a good guy wont work with you."

"It seems so," Serena threw over her shoulder as she walked out his bedroom door. If she would have looked back, she would have noticed the dark gleam and sadistic smile on his face. As soon as she was out his door, Light turned to his desk and pulled out his Death Note. He waited to make sure she had time to get out the door before opening it and jotting down her name.

Serena Tsukino – Hit and Run . . . . . .

As soon as he finished writing her name and cause of death, Light got up to watch her walking away. Seconds ticked by like hours to him as he waited for the inevitable to happen. Truly he did not like the idea of having someone killed that did not deserve it; however, he needed his secret to stay secret. If she was going to lie to him openly then he could not avoid writing down her name.

Suddenly, the bright light of headlights came rushing up over the hill leading to his house and they were headed directly towards the intended target. Lights smile widened as he watched the car speed towards her.

* * *

**  
**

**DONE!**

**There you go, another new chapter!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed!!!!!**


	6. Unexpected Problems

**Wow, you all seem to like my last chapter! I was so happy with my reviews I received that I had to hurry and make another chapter for you all!**

**This isn't much but I have had a horrible, horrible day! I'm burnt from head to toe from fishing, almost got trampled over by cows, puppies rolled in cow poo then jumped on me, my Aunt Flow came to visit, and I'm just plain sick. So . . . . all my faithful readers have my four reviewers to thank for this update. They inspired me to write. The kind words they had to say only made me want to write more more more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did 'L' would never had died and I would have married him and Light woulda been my bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Misa would have died a horrible death as well :)**

**

* * *

**

In a dark room lit only by the glow of a laptop, a bent over figure gazed intently at the screen. Every so often his long slender fingers would dip down to retrieve a sugar cube from a bowl and then pop it into his mouth. Black eyes framed by a messy black mop of hair scrutinized the view he was seeing. Everything was the same, nothing had changed since the beginning of the meetings . . . except for one day.

"Hmmmm . . ." the figure began to mumble under his breath as his long spider like fingers typed away at the keys. In only a few quick seconds, several different screens popped up over the screen. A few more click of the keys and the mouse and the figure had the security video's up from a few days ago.

The figure leaned closer towards the screen, his large eyes staring intently at each figure passing the cameras. Seconds turned into minutes but they went unnoticed to the crouched figure.

_::Click::_

"Interesting . . ."

* * *

Serena cursed under her breath about the rudeness of teenage boys while she made her way down the Yagami household steps. As she reached the bottom, she stopped to bid goodnight to Ms. Yagami and Sayu Yagami before putting on her shoes and stepping outside the door.

"Regardless, at least now I know now that the creature is centered around Light; however, I'm still unsure if he realizes it is following him." Serena thought aloud to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk.

Unbeknownst to her, the very person and thing she was thinking of were watching her every move. Sighing loudly, Serena shook her head to try and clear her jumbled thoughts. It would do no use to think on the matter tonight. A good nights rest and bubble bath would do her wonders.

Even though she was still deep in thought, it took Serena a moment to comprehend the sound of a loud horn blaring repeatedly from somewhere ahead. Serena's head jerked up fast and her eyes widened in shock when she noticed two bright headlights headed straight her way. Her whole body froze in mid step as she watched the car weaving back and forth while heading straight for her.

She was unable to move as she was forced to watch the car coming closer and closer, the horn blaring harder and louder all the while. From within her body she felt her power pulse to life only seconds before the car swerved towards her. Eyes closed tight and hands crossed in front of her face, she waiting for the collision.

Light Yagami's eyes twinkled with glee as he watched the scene on the street below unfold. The smirk on his face could only grow wider as the car came closer to the girl. Floating behind him, Ryuk could only watch and cackle in amusement at Light's momentary glee and the events to soon unfold. Ryuk could only wonder how long Light's current mood would last and what he would do next.

"Here it comes," Light pressed his face closer to the window, his eyes staring intently at Serena's frozen form.

Soon the empty alleyway was filled with the sound of a loud crash and the crunch of metal crushing and the clatter of glass shattering and falling to the ground. Light Yagami stood speechless in front of his window. His eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open into a look of utter shock. Hands that were once holding open his curtains were fisted up in rage.

Serena Tsukino . . . was alive . . .

"Ryuk," Light growled under his breath, "what happened?!"

Ryuk could only cackle louder as Light rushed over to the notebook, flipping it to the page with Serena's name on it, "Serena Tsukino . . . its right here! Her name is right here!"

Grabbing his pen again, Light flipped over to the next page, writing Serena's name in large letters over both pages. He hurriedly ran back to the window, counting down the forty seconds to come and go. As he waited, he heard his mother and sister cry out in shock as they ran to inspect the sound. Both his family and Serena ran over to the car, jerking the door open and pulling the man to safety. He watched as the teenage girl tried to awaken the man before saying something to his mother and sister.

"Good, she is sending them back, probably to call help, and no one will witness what will happen." Light thought allowed. Forty seconds came and went with the same results as before. Light could only glare and turn an accusing look towards Ryuk; however, before he could say anything to the Shinigami, his sister came running into the room in hysterics.

"Light, something happened, Serena was almost in a wreck!" Sayu cried out before turning around and running back down the stairs. Light could only stand there, debating what to do, either play the perfect brother and concerned citizen role or question the Shinigami.

"I'm not finished with this yet, Ryuk. When I come back, I want answers!" Light sent a pointed look towards the still laughing figure before he ran out his room and the house.

* * *

The only thing Serena could remember was opening her eyes and seeing the destruction in front of her. Everything after that-pulling the man from the car, the explosion, the cops, the firefighters, the ambulance ride, the hospital-was a complete and utter blur.

She felt as if she was frozen in time and in limbo, forced to watch everything around her as if she were watching a movie being fast forwarded. By the time everything slowed down to a stop, she was in the car with Mr. Yagami driving her to her house. She was situated in the back between Sayu and Light while Mr. Yagami drove and Mrs. Yagami read off the directions to her house. Thankfully Mr. Yagami was able to pull up records to find her address and had Mrs. Yagami write them down while he went to retrieve the newly released patient.

Now here she sat, thinking back to what happened and how fast it had happened. As far as she could remember, it was too late at night for anyone to really be out. Logically everyone should be home eating supper and not just now returning from work (as the man from the crash had been doing). Even so, it still did not explain the power flux she had earlier. Normally, if she were in danger, her powers would protect her, but they would not flare to the point of her noticing-not any longer.

Serena let her head lay back allowing her to stare up to the ceiling while she was lost in thought.

"Are you still feeling alright?" she heard the deep voice of Light question her as his gaze turned towards her.

Closing her eyes for a moment and letting out a soft sigh she replied, "Just really confused but fine altogether."

"Confused?" everyone in the car echoed.

"Unfortunately, yes, I could have sworn no one was on that street and then suddenly there was the car . . ." Serena left off, losing herself to her thoughts once more.

"You must have just been concerned about getting home late and your parents getting upset," Sayu piped in, not wanting her new friend to worry.

"Yeah . . .I guess," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"We're here," Mr. Yagami stated as he pulled up against the curb. Light opened his door and slid out of the seat, offering a hand to help Serena out of the car.

"I think I'll walk her to her door, Dad. She still looks a little pale and it wouldn't be healthy for her if she were to get dizzy and fall and possibly pass out," Light said while looking to his father for approval. A nod and a 'of course' was his reply.

"I'm fine really," Serena tried to argue but none of the Yagami's would hear anything of it. Light wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently, but firmly, began to lead her into the building.

"Which is your apartment?" he questioned as they approached the elevator.

"Fifth floor and seventh door on the right," Serena mumbled as she massaged her temples. As much as she wanted to pull away from the embrace, she didn't trust her balance enough to do it. Light helped to guide her into the small elevator before pushing the correct button and waiting for the doors to reopen. After the small ding, he helped to walk her to her door.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to do that," Serena gave him a soft and tired smile as she put her key into the knob and opened the door.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he questioned her, gripping her wrist to hault her entry into the apartment.

"I'm fine, thanks." Serena said while pulling on her arm to free it from Light's firm grip.

Light narrowed his eyes again but released her nonetheless; he only had a couple more minutes at the most before his parents would expect him back downstairs.

"I will see you tomorrow at school then," Light stepped back and allowed her to enter the room. She turned and nodded, giving him a small goodnight then closing the door on him. Light turned and made his way down the path he came, all the while wondering what went wrong with the Death Note.

Serena walked over to the couch and collapsed onto the sofa. Her body lay lax against the soft cushioned seat with the smooth fabric. Leaning her head back once again, she let her eyes flutter closed. Unlike in the car, she was able to fully relax here. Unfortunately, it wasn't for long because her TV suddenly turned on of its own accord.

Lifting her head back up, she stared at the snowy screen, eyes scrunched up in confusion. Her confusion didn't last long as a white screen with a very familiar 'L' appeared on it.

"Hello Serena Tsukino, I'm not sure we were formerly introduced before. . ." a digitally altered voice echoed from her surround sound stereos. Her heart began to beat erratically, eyes widened and her face visibly paled. What more could happen in one night?!

"I am L . . ."

* * *

**How was that one?**

***giggles madly and dances around avoiding the rotten food products thrown at her***

**As you can tell, I am working on my cliffies!**

**I hope you are enjoying them!**

**Replies:**

**Doll~Face: Awww, you always have the sweetest things to say to me!!!! *hugs* I think you are my most loyal reviewer for this story. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!!!!!  
**

**Usagi Uchiha: Who is Mikami? I must have missed that episode . . . hmmmm . . .I'm actually scheming something for later on in the story; however, I need the characters name. Maybe you can help me! Who is the guy with the long black hair (he is so delicious) that works with "L" (Light,without his memories, pretending to be L) and 'L' (Ryuzaki) to catch the fake Kira?**

**Dee-Chan: *Blushes at the praise* Aww . . . . . that just made my night!!!! Your review was what fueled me to get this chapter out. Now, do not expect another unless I get like a ton of reviews because Starting Over is begging for a bit of attention. I also had Sesshykins request me to work on Come and Recipe for Chaos. **

**Cosmic-Lover: She does rock and I know I'm mean!!!! You all love me for it, though. Honestly, I have not gotten four reviews in only one day ever! You all responded better when I had such a mean cliffie. The more (or faster) reviews I get the faster I will update. **

**Well, I will see you all next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Leave me some love please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't mind if you are logged on or not, any kind of review is loved and appreciated!!!!!!  
**


	7. Deal or No Deal

**I am happy to see you all enjoyed my last chapter. Thank you for the sweet reviews!!! Please keep them coming because they helped me get through this very hard and tiring week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Serena placed a hand over her heart, willing the beating of it to calm down. Her eyes darted from place to place, inspecting every inch of her apartment for any device that could be watching her. She saw none but that still didn't mean that she was safe. As if to inform her of their surveillance of her apartment, the TV began to talk once more.

"You are probably wondering how and why I am contacting you correct?" the voice inquired of her. Never did it change; it always kept the same tone and speed. Serena let her brain search for an idea of how to prove whether or not they were really watching her at that moment. So, she gave a small nod of her head.

For a while, silence enveloped the room and Serena was beginning to think they weren't watching. Unfortunately for her, the laptop she had automatically flickered on as well. Her head shot towards it, eyes wide again as several surveillance videos from the NPA popped up onto the screen.

"If you would, walk over to the laptop and inspect the videos playing for you. Serena soundlessly stood up and walked over to her laptop. Picking it up, she carried it back to the couch and sat down. Her eyes scanned over the nineteen inch screen with a critical eye.

Using the flat portion of the laptop used for a mouse, she clicked play to the first pop up. She watched herself approaching the alleyway she had hid in the other day. After a few minutes had passed she noted that 'Detective Itou' approached the same alley way.

'Wow, Luna Pen's magic really does a good job!' Serena thought to herself as she watched Detective Itou walk by the alley way before backtracking and entering it. A few more minutes seemed to pass before both females, Detective Itou and 'Serena', left the alleyway. The Serena figure seemed to be holding a stray kitten in her hands. The two figures in the first video continued to converse for a couple more minutes before both departed.

Closing out of the first video, Serena moved to the second one which showed Detective Itou walking up the stairs and into the hallway that led to the Investigation room. There she seemed to run into the secretary who pointed on down the hallway and away from the Investigation room. As Detective Itou walked out of the video range, the secretary entered.

"All I see are the surveillance videos from one day at the NPA," Serena shrugged her shoulders and set the laptop on the coffee table in front of her.

"So it would see," the disguised voice started, "however, if one were to look at instances in the past, this encounter is strange."

"How so?"

"For instance, the secretary has never stayed to pass out drinks throughout the entire meeting. This drew my attention almost immediately. Also, she seemed to be purposefully taking her time to serve the drinks," there was a pause and Serena began to think there was a disconnection somehow. "Now, if one were to inspect the other surveillance cameras set up all throughout the building, they would not notice the secretary at her desk. It would seem that she was indeed inside the Investigation room; however, several eye witness' state that she was at the desk."

'Shit!' Serena thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, Luna Pen's magic does not distort the memory of someone else.

"I am then left to ponder over the possibilities of one person being in two places at once. You and I both know that it is impossible for that to happen. Now, you are probably wondering how this affects you! The secretary was later questioned about this 'Detective Itou' whom she met in the hallway. Once the name was acquired, research was done on this so called detective but nothing was found. It seems that this person suddenly appeared only to vanish off the face of the earth. Yes, we were able to locate very few Detective Itou's throughout history but none current anywhere!"

There was another short pause in 'L's' explanation which left me time to ponder exactly who I was dealing with at the moment. Whoever this person was, he was a true genius. I am sure he could have given Ami a good run for her money!

"If we backtrack from the time the secretary enters the Investigation room, we see she runs into a Detective Itou whom does not seem to exist. Before entering the building, she seemingly runs into you, Serena Tsukino. Not only did we do a background check on Detective Itou but I _personally _did one on you," as 'L' said 'personally' he emphasized it. What difference would it have made if he had or had not conducted the investigation into my past?

"We were able to trace you back quite far, but, after so many years, you, like Detective Itou, seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere," the voice finished off.

"I see," Serena whispered to herself. Pushing herself forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and propped her head up in her hands, "I still do not see why you are contacting me."

"It's quite simple really," the voice once more began, "you see, you are now a suspect in the Kira investigation."

To say Serena was startled was putting it lightly, "Beg pardon?"

"You, Serena Tsukino, are currently a suspect of the Kira Investigation and will be watched closely from this point onwards!"

"You have nothing to pin me to these horrendous murders," Serena accused her TV as she stood up to her feet.

"You were seen outside of the building where the Kira Investigation is currently taking place and on the day where unexplainable thing happened such as Detective Itou and the secretary," the voice supplied.

Serena closed her eyes, sighed lightly, and sat back down. Giving herself a second to calm her anger, Serena looked up at the TV and smiled, "You are watching me this instant and, more then likely, you have had my place searched. If you were able to access my laptop, then I am sure you have looked through every file on it. In that case, you would see that I have been in Tokyo until recently."

"That is true, but we also followed your internet trail. In doing so we found quite a few searches on Kira," the electronically altered voice countered.

"Indeed, I have no doubt that you would; however, who isn't curious about this notorious killer?" Serena countered to the mysterious 'L'.

"True. Unfortunately, the day after the meeting it seems that Kira changed his tactics," at this the voice seemed to grow silent and Serena began to once more fear she lost connection.

"Changed tactics?"

"Yes, Kira began killing every hour."

"I see why you are so intent on catching him, but you still have no right to label me a suspect," Serena argued once more as she stood and made her way to her computer.

"You are currently hacked into my computer," Serena stated the facts to herself as her fingers worked quickly over the keyboard, "so you should know that I am going into a history of my internet searches."

"Yes, we are aware of your every move," 'L' confirmed to her.

"Good, then you should be able to tell when I accessed which specific site," Serena continued her questioning. After another expected answer, Serena located the site she was searching for and turned the computer towards the TV.

"If that is the case, then you will notice that I viewed a recorded broadcast of your experiment with Kira. In it you clearly state that only the people in this very city is seeing it at the time. Your experiment, that Kira was here, proved quite successful. Unfortunately, it also rebukes your theory that I am Kira. Seeing as I was in Tokyo at the time and long after, I had no access to your video feed!" Serena once more claimed her seat while she stared down the TV, waiting on another counter claim.

"This is true, but the methods of Kira's killings is still unknown. For all purposes, it could very well be that you are working with Kira if you are not in fact Kira," 'L', as expected, countered.

"Fine, seeing as you refuse to listen to me, I guess I have no choice but to be watched for the time being. I warn you though, you have the wrong person. In fact, you are far from the truth as it is," Serena relaxed her body into the couch. Her eyes bore holes into her TV.

"Why would you say that?"

"Only time will tell," Serena answered as simply as she could.

"Hmm . . . interesting. Nevertheless, until further evidence is collected, you will be kept under close observation. If you cooperate with us, I can guarantee that you will, if found innocent, walk free without any physical proof or record that you were ever suspected," the voice added.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way may I please go to bed or do you have more questions?"

"That will be all for now, Serena Tsukino . . ." with that, the screen flickered back to the last channel it was on this morning, the news.

"In recent news, twenty more inmates were killed since . . ." the voice of the news caster began but Serena cut him off by flipping off the TV. She had heard enough of Kira for the rest of the night!

* * *

In a dark room lit only by a desktop computer screen, Light Yagami sat hunched over the Death Note. His hands rested on his head, gripping his hair tight, reflecting his frustration and confusion to the Shinigami sitting on the bed behind him. Silently, to himself, Light began to once again recite the rules of the Death Note aloud to himself.

"I know her name and her face!" Light growled out as he forcefully stood and accused the Death Note. Flipping over to the next page, Light let his index finger trace the letter's of her name that he had wrote earlier. It wasn't misspelled. He had even gone so far as to hack into the school computer and check her records. So why hadn't the Death Note worked?

"Ryuk," Light called over his shoulder as he glared down at the name giving him so many problems. An amused look followed by a cackle was heard from behind Light.

"Why did she not die?" Light demanded as he spun around to face the grinning Shinigami on his bed.

"**There could be a lot of reasons why, Light,"** Ryuk answered the teenager.

"I do not have time for your riddles, Ryuk, so give me a straight answer," Light demanded as he took a step towards the Shinigami.

"**There are some things that not even a Shinigami like me can tell you, Light," **Ryuk's voice grew a somewhat serious tone to it as he regarded the human in front of him.

"Why?!"

"**Shinigami are powerful, yes, but we are under the rules of the Shinigami King and the rules of the Universe itself," **Ryuk shrugged his massive shoulders as if to state that it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What can I do then?"

At this question, a sardonic smile flashed across Ryuk's face as he floated up. Slowly he made his way closer to Light until he was towering over the smaller being, **"There are two major differences between and Shinigami and a human with the Death Note,"** Ryuk began as he held up two long and lanky fingers, **"Do you know why Shinigami write peoples names into the Death Note?"**

"How would I know?" Light slowly stepped back and retook his seat.

"**It's because Shinigami get extra life from humans," **Ryuk answered his own question while ignoring Light's.

"What? Extra Life?" Light leaned forward in his chair, staring up at the Shinigami that now had his full attention.

"**Let's say you have a human whose normal lifespan is sixty years. If a Shinigami writes it in for them to die at forty, sixty minus forty is twenty, so those twenty human-world years get added onto a Shinigami's lifespan. So, unless they are really lazy, you can shoot them in the head, or knife them in the heart, and a Shinigami won't die. Light when you write names into the Death Note you won't get any expansion on your life span. That is the first big difference between a Shinigami and a human with a Death Note," **as Ryuk continued to talk, Lights face took on a variety of emotions-shock, excitement, bewilderment, and calmness.

"That's something about Shinigami that we never knew, it's actually kind of interesting," Light smiled to himself as he sat back into his chair, contemplating over what Ryuk was telling him.

"**The second difference may be even more interesting to you, Light, especially now. This, however, isn't about extending your lifespan, but shortening it." **

"Shortening . . .?"

Ryuk suddenly bent down so his huge face was closer to Light's, **"We Shinigami know a person's name and lifespan just by looking at them. Why do you think that is? Well, a Shinigami's eyes can see then name and lifespan of a human over their head."**

"Their name and lifespan?" Light echoed Ryuk.

"**Of course, I can see your name and lifespan right now, Light. If I convert them into human time, then I know exactly how long you will live. Even though I have a big mouth, I will never tell you. That is why a Shinigami always knows the name of the person they are killing, and how much extra life they'll get if they kill them. Our eyes are different; that's the biggest difference between you and me," **Ryuk finished his explanation and waited to see Light's response.

"Why are you telling me this, Ryuk?"

"**There is a deal that only a Shinigami who dropped their Death Note can make with a human who picked it up. The deal is for the Shinigami to give his eyes to that human; it was a trade established long ago."**

"Trade?"

"**The price of a Shinigami's eyes is half of that human's remaining lifespan," **Ryuk finished and his Shinigami eyes glowed ominously.

"Half of my lifespan?" Light thought allowed to himself.

"**Yes, so if you have fifty years left, then I will take twenty-five and you will live twenty-five more years instead of fifty."**

"Why not just tell me the name of the person I need to kill instead?"

"**Listen carefully, Light. I have nothing against you. In a way, I think you are the best person who could have picked up my Death Note. That is because I have to stick around until the notebook is finished or you are. But I'm neither on your or L's side. So I'm not going to tell you what you are doing is either right or wrong. I won't say a word about that; however, I will speak up once in a while as your roommate," **Ryuk could not hold back the long laugh at the last part of his speech.

"And since you are not on Kira or L's side, you are not going to tell me the name of the person I need to kill. Basically, you won't help me. That is what you are saying; however, I still do not understand why you are bringing this up now."

"**You are right that I won't help you because that is one of the rules in the Shinigami Realm. As to why I am helping you, there are two reasons once again. What I am about to tell you isn't spoken as Kira's ally. It is just starting to bug me, personally. Early today, before we reached your house, someone began to follow you; however, even though they can't see me, I still feel as if someone is watching me. I do not enjoy that fact at all and it is beginning to bug me," **As Ryuk announced that someone was following him, Light stood and made his way to the window, opening it to glance outside. Upon seeing no one at the moment, Light returned to his seat and Ryuk continued, **"The second reason has to do with the sudden appearance of someone truly unexpected. Anyone can give you a name, but, without the Shinigami eyes, you will not know if it is their real one. If you found out the name of 'L' and it truly wasn't his real name, then the Death Note will be useless to you. So, I ask you again. I will trade you my eyes and the ability to see the name and life span of any human, but you will give me half of your life span. Do we have a deal?"**

"With those, I will be able to look at anyone and know their name. I would be unstoppable!" a smirk appeared on Light's face as the realization of all the possibilities came to him, "I would be able to use the Death Note more effectively."

"**What will you do now, Light?"**

"Ryuk. This deal of yours is not happening," Light answered the Shinigami before turning around to his computer. Light let his fingers glide over the keyboard, pulling up screens and lists of names. Reaching over, he grabbed his pen and began writing in his Death Note, "Listen Ryuk! I am creating a crime-free Utopia. Over which I plan to rule like God for a long time. If I were to take this deal, my lifespan would be cut in half. Thus, if you deal is going to shorten it, there is nothing to think about," Light spared the Shinigami a stern look between names, "you should know that, Ryuk."

"**Yeah, I just wanted you to know the deal exists is all. Gotta get it out of the way first," **Ryuk floated back as he shrugged his giant shoulders, feigning nonchalance.

"Gotta get it out of the way first? If that was the case, shouldn't you have told me that from the beginning? Better yet, you could have added it to the 'How To Use' section of the notebook," Light turned his body back to the Shinigami. His arms crossed over his chest as he gave a curious look to the floating being.

"**Y-yeah,"** Ryuk said allowed but his thoughts weren't as short, **'Even though I'm a Shinigami, he has never been afraid of me or tried to kiss my butt from the beginning. When it comes to stuff like this, he totally gives me a hard time.'**

Light quickly finished his work and turned off his computer. The light from it died down and left the room in almost complete darkness. Only the light from the moon filtered in through the thin fabric of the curtains.

"So," Light began, "is there anything else you should tell me?"

"**No, that's all."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay, that is all for now. This is the longest chapter I have ever had to write for you all and I hope you enjoyed it! Please do not forget to leave me a review!!!! **

**Thanks,**

**Christina**


	8. Perverts and Stalkers

**Ok, I have had a lot of reviews questioning about security cameras. Yes, 'L' has set up cameras inside of Serena's apartment. No, he did not have them set up in Light's apartment yet. If you will recall, in the last chapter, Ryuk told Light someone had just started following him that afternoon. So, they have not had time to install the cameras. If they had, Light would be arrested after his outburst when Serena did not die. This is as much as I will give you all for now. Just know, all questions are usually answered in time. You need to wait to see what will happen.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, alerters, fave-ers, and C2ers. I apologize for the long wait on this chapter but finals were hard! I made 98 on my Art and 91 in my English, YAY!!!!**

**Anyway, please read and review. For those who have alerted my story, if you would be so kind, please leave at least a "good", "nice", or something in a review for me. I have 24 alerters but hardly any reviews. It looks bad on my story when people read the title and summary then check the reviews to gauge if it's really worth reading. **

**Thank you to everyone!!!! **

**Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

_::Beep, Beep, Beep . . . . ::_

A familiar figure sat curled up and barefoot in a computer chair. His black eyes, wide and all seeing, stared intently at several screens towards the left side of the wall. In his mouth, a spoon hung out with just the smallest trace of a creamy substance on it.

Leaning forward, his arms reached out towards the keyboard. Long skinny fingers quietly typed away commands to the computer, and, soon, all the screens along the wall were focused on one person, Serena Tsukino. Next, his hands moved towards an empty plate. Placing the spoon down next to it, he let his fingers rake up the last remains spread over the small dish.

His eyes stared intently at the female form as it tossed and turned on the couch, successfully rolling off of it and onto the floor. The figure had to suppress a small smile at the comical situation.

He watched closely as she pushed herself up off the floor, mouth moving rapidly in what he could only believe were small curses since it was too low for the microphones to pick up on.

Suddenly, the laptop, sitting in front of him on his desk, lit up and the face of a figured bathed in shadows appeared.

"Surveillance in Light Yagami's residence has been installed, L," the male voice stated to the casually dressed figure known as L.

"I see. Good, I want you to keep an especially close eye on him when he and Serena Tsukino are in close vicinity of one another," L ordered. After a curt nod and replay, the figure on the screen disappeared.

L directed his attention back to the Serena's form. His eyes followed her every move even as she made her way to the bathroom. Dark eyes switched to another monitor where the bathroom surveillance video played. He watched as she started to undress but stopped suddenly. With a swift turn, she exited the bathroom and back to the bedroom and L's eyes continued to follow her.

As he saw her bending over her computer desk, his eyes scrunched up in confusion. He had no camera's that could catch that specific angle since her hair provided a curtain around her form. In only a few seconds, however, she turned around and walked back towards the bathroom with a piece of paper in hand. L's curiosity was starting to grow as he eyed the single sheet of printing paper.

Once more she was inside the bathroom. This time she seemed to be inspecting the ceiling and walls. It didn't take but a second to realize she was searching for the camera's he had installed. Placing his thumb against the corner of his lips, he let a small playful smirk grace his childlike features. He couldn't help but find it quite humorous how she even stood up on the toilet, sink, and the edge of the tub to inspect as much as possible.

A few minutes went by before she stomped her bare foot, one with cherry blossom polish painted on them L noted, on the floor. A quick huff later and she quickly held up the single sheet of paper above her head while walking all around the bathroom. Even though it was uncharacteristic of him, L could not help but gape openly at the single word written in big bold letters, **PERVERT**!!!!!!!!

L could only shake his head and softly chuckle at her antics . . .

* * *

"Stupid . . . idiotic . . . blasted genius perverts!" Serena grumbled under her breath as she stuffed her jogging suit into her backpack. Life was not fair! Grabbing a towel off the ladies room bench, Serena began to pat her hair dry. How ridiculous was this?

". . . can't even shower in my own place . . . .dumb pervert detective . . ." Serena continued to grumble under her breath as she flipped her hair up into a high ponytail. Even with it held up high, the ends of her hair still brushed against the floor when she walked. Bringing her wrist up to eye level, Serena's eyes widened when she realized she only had a few more minutes before the bell rang. Hurriedly, she pulled on her uniform and shoes, dabbed on a bit of make up, and rushed out the gym and to her class.

As Serena ran through the halls, weaving and ducking the bodies of fellow students, she had that weird feeling of being watched once more. Turning her head to the left, her gaze fell out onto the school grounds. Yep, someone was watching her! Her eyes zeroed in on the figure as he quickly hid behind the concrete part of the front gate. Okay, enough is enough!

Just when Serena was turning back around she ran straight into someone; however, unlike in the past, two arms reached out and steadied her to prevent her from falling. Serena let her hand move to rub her now very sore nose.

"Ow," she whimpered lightly, "How could today get any worse?"

"Had a bad day?" a very familiar male voice asked her. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief before squeezing shut tightly.

'It's not him, it's not him,' she chanted silently in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she let her head rise and gaze meet the one of whom she ran into . . . again.

"Yeah," she nodded and noted he was still holding her arms, "You could definitely say that."

"Worse than last night?" Light questioned with an arched brow. His eyes seemed to gleam with something that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"You have no idea," Serena answered him as she shrugged off his hold and wiped the spots where his hands once rested. She needed to keep it as vague as possible around this guy. He gave her the creeps!

"Oh, why is that?" Light asked as he leaned his body against the panel separating two large windows.

"Um," was all Serena was able to say. How exactly does one explain that their TV and computer just suddenly turned on and that now she is being watched by some unknown freaky pervert that's too smart for his own good? Inside her head, Serena could swear that some computer geek riddled with red spots all over his face, snot dripping down his nose, and huge bottle cap glasses resting on his face was enjoying peeping on her with the 'excuse' of her being a Kira case suspect.

Thankfully, Serena was saved by the bell. Both she and light made eye contact one last time before she ran ahead to the classroom leaving him to watch her go.

Light's chocolate brown eyes kept a close eye on her retreating figure, and, as they did, he was reminded of the conversation with Ryuk the night before-especially the end.

**Flashback**

"_**So, Light, what are you going to do about the girl?" **__Ryuk asked his human counterpart after the teenager had settled down in his bed for the night._

"_I've wrote her name two times inside the notebook but nothing happened. If I write her name again, regardless if it is her real name or not, she will become immune to the effects. The only other option I have is to get close to her and find out as much as I can about her."_

**End Flashback**

Student's that once littered the hallway began to head towards their classes and the once full hallway emptied out. Light still stood there but now his gaze was turned towards the school grounds. His eyes narrowed in on where the figure was last at. He, like Serena, had noticed him as well. However, he believed them to only be following him.

Finally, after he was sure the figure would not come any closer, Light turned and made his way to the classroom before the tardy bell rang. He did have a reputation to maintain after all. Just because he had the Death Note, he could not afford to let his grades slip now.

* * *

A very long and loud yawn escaped past the lips of Serena as she let her fork toy with her plate of 'meatloaf'. Really, how could people eat this stuff? After stabbing her fork into the edible cardboard, Serena reached over and picked up a Red Delicious apple. Just when she was taking a bite, she heard someone sit across from her.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked up to see Light Yagami for the second time that day.

"I figured that you would enjoy some company," Light responded without breaking eye contact.

Once again Serena had that strange feeling of uncertainty that always came when she was around Light. She quickly broke the staring contest and moved to peel off the sticker on her apple before taking a bite into it. Strange though, she thought to herself, where was the floating creep that usually followed him?

"So," Serena began without realizing what exactly she was asking, "Where's your friend?"

"My . . .friend?" Light looked up from situating his lunch.

'Crap!' Serena stared down at her plate, playing with her food as she struggled to amend her mistake, "Y-yeah, that girl from the last time."

"She's not my friend," Light shrugged off her question pretending it didn't mean anything to him.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to say stalker," Serena corrected herself before taking a rather large bite out of her roll.

"Heh," Light's eyes gleamed though his thick bangs as he watched the woman-child in front of him, "I guess you would call her that."

"Yeah, along with most every girl in this school; it's kind of pathetic actually," Serena commented to herself between bites of her macaroni and cheese. Man, my mouth is just really getting carried away today!

"Why would you say that?" Light leaned back into his seat, crossing one leg over the other and taking bites out of a apple.

"Well," Serena began as she sat down her fork and wiped her mouth clean, "for one, you sit like a girl!" At this, Serena let a smile grace her lips while pointing to his crossed legs. It took all of her willpower not to burst out laughing at the sour look on his face. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when he arranged his legs to a more masculine crossing.

"Second," Serena began again while holding up two fingers, "You look like you are constantly auditioning for some high priced brand name prep clothing line. The only difference is you've managed to geek it up a notch or two." Okay, yeah, so I'm being mean but I have reasons! I'd like to know how he'd react if some pervert was watching his every move.

"Third," She added another finger to the other two, "You have no personality whatsoever other then the fact that you think you are better then everyone else." With that said Serena took another big bite of her food, stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria. Light, in the mean time, could only watch her retreating figure for the second time that day.

"Is she bipolar?"

* * *

Serena quickly made her way down the stairs and through the many different hallways until her feet led her to the school's entrance. She did still have a few classes she needed to participate in; however, her new 'shadow' was really beginning to get on her nerves.

Walking a ways from the school entrance, Serena found a bench under a tree to sit down on. Putting her tray in her lap, she slowly began to finish her meal. Even though her new shadow had only been following her for a day, her senses had enough time to adapt to him. She could already feel him behind her in some bushes near the building.

What made her curious, though, was the fact that he didn't stay in a place that was least likely to get him caught. He was being careful, but he wasn't doing as good as he could. Pretending to flick some hair over her shoulder, Serena caught a glimpse of his form ducking. Whoever they were, they were either bad at their job (which she doubted considering how smart the guy behind the investigation was) or there was more to the situation then 'L' had let on.

Either way, she was going to get to the end of this. Serena continued to sit there even after the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. If she got in trouble then that was just fine, she could handle detention. Selene only knows how many times she had been in it in the past. After a while, it just doesn't affect you anymore.

Serena slowly stood up and pretended to stretch while she let her senses stretch wider. Making sure that no one was around or watching, Serena turned on her heel and lunged towards the figure. He was successfully caught off guard but was quick enough to evade her body. With a quick, mid lunge flip, Serena landed safely on her feet.

'Thank goodness Mina taught me that move of hers,' Serena thought to herself as she recalled Mina using it constantly in her volleyball games to catch spikes. Her head jerked to the side, watching the figure take off running around the corner of the building. Looking up, Serena noted that most, if not all, of the classroom windows had the blinds down due to the position of the sun. With a smirk, she used her powers to create flare much like her moon twilight flash. Using it as a shield, she jumped up onto the school roof, ran over the top, and jumped down on the side.

Serena smiled to herself as she pushed herself against the side of the wall, right next to the turn. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the sounds echoing around her. Within a couple of minutes, she could hear his heavy footsteps against the pavement. Serena held her breath and counted down from ten. When she got to one, she turned the corner and swung her fist straight into the man's gut.

"Sorry, but I need a few words with you," Serena whispered into the ear of the man.

The only answer she received was the sharp intake of breath when her fist made contact. Before the figure could fall back, her arms reached out to catch him and ease him to the ground with a gentle hand. She made sure to bring him close to the wall so no one above would see them.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I know you were sent to spy on me. Thus, you must be in contact with this 'L' person. Tell him if he doesn't give me some privacy in my own home, if he is a guy, I'll castrate him for being a pervert!" Serena huffed out. The figure gave no response and only clutched to his stomach.

The wind suddenly picked up and, as the tree leaves moved, the sun shine danced over part of his head. Serena's eye's widened when she saw a flash of white. Oh no, she had just injured an elderly person. Immediately she felt horrible for her actions; however, if L was going to go through extremes then she had to as well. Still, guilt fell heavily upon her shoulders.

Slowly and attentively, she moved the man's hand away and brushed her other one over it. Soft warmth began to spread from the palm of her hand and into the man. Before he knew it, the pain was only a dull ache. His head snapped up and his eyes searched for hers. However, she was already dashing off towards the school gates.

* * *

**Ok, this is going to be the last filler chapter. Next comes the action! So, leave me some love.**

**I really need it because I am falling into a deep depression. Everything is just getting worse for me and I don't know how much more I can take!**

**Any advice on my story? If you see something wrong let me know!**

**Christina**

**PS: My Aunt is Bipolar so please do not send any flames for me having added that bit that light said!  
**


	9. Bloody Consequences

**Wow! I received a lot of positive feedback from that last chapter. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting anyone to like it. I wonder why everyone enjoyed it so much.**

**I'm still depressed but your reviews and love of that last chapter inspired me. I only hope and pray that you enjoy this chapter as well!!! Please leave me some more love, and, as always, thank you to all those that reviewed:**

**First Lady Lestat, Moon Mage Goddess (Glad you loved it), Cosmic-love (I tried to stay true to both characters hehe), Zodiac1231 (I actually got influenced by a Youtube video, look up Light's Rant), Failisse (hehe your reviews always brighten my day), Doll Face (hehe I've got lots of ideas and yours was one of them but I didn't know about Lights name, thanks ^^), Usagi Uchiha (*Blush* Aww thanks, and, yeah, poor him hehe. Remember, L was personally investigating her ^^), Unspoiled Rini (Thanks for the cookie ^^), WolfChildBlazer (OMG YAY YOU REVIEWED! *happy dances* I remember way back then and I'm embarassed at my poor writing style. Glad to see your back and I'm hoping your working on a new chapter for my fave story with Kakashi in it *giggles*)**

**I own nothing but some of the plot line. Don't sue unless you have an odd fetish for pocket lint!**

**

* * *

  
**

Unfortunately for Serena, yesterdays run in with both Light and her tracker could not even compare to the day she was having now.

To begin with, she had actually woken up late after worrying all night about hurting that poor elderly man. Then she had ran into the bathroom and started to strip down for a shower. Right when she was about to shimmy out of her panties, she remembered she was being watched!!!! After getting dressed, running to school, sneaking into the gym, hurrying through her shower, dressing in her uniform, and hurrying to class, she ended up having to serve detention for being so late to school.

Even after all of that, it still got worse! Light's little friend was back, and, instead of roaming around or hanging near Light, it decided to hover over her. During the entire duration of school, the creep continued to stare holes into her head. Serena had to stop herself from freaking out when it suddenly leaned in close enough to where her nose nearly brushed it's! Needless to say, everyone's attention was immediately on her. Yep, another detention slip for causing unnecessary ruckus during the middle of a class lecture.

Serena was just about to thank her lucky stars when the bell rang but thought better of it. Good thing too since someone ran into her while she was making her way to a table. Here is a helpful fashion tip for all the fashion freaks out there – taco salad is definitely not a good look! The plus side to that incident was being able to avoid sitting through another lunch with Light Yagami; however, the down side was she had to go change into her gym clothes for the rest of the day. Considering how short the shorts are for gym, she, once again, received a lot of attention. The guys stared at her all day and their girl friend's glared at her all day. Great!

Finally, the last bell rang signaling the end of a very horrible day. Serena wanted so badly to just go home, fall in her bed, and forget this whole day ever happened. Sadly, she had to go serve double detention!

Thus, here she was with two chalkboard erasers in hand.

'My arms are going to fall off at this rate,' Serena thought to herself as she pushed her body slightly further out of the school window. Her face was scrunched up and turned to the side, reflecting her distaste for the chore she was doing, and her arms were pushed out as far as they could go.

_::Clap, clap, clap::_

Pillows of sandy white smoke clouded around her hands as she smacked the eraser's together over and over. A few coughs later and a near fall incident out the window had Serena almost ready to go Cosmos and blast the eraser's to hell. Just when her temper was about to get the best of her, the teacher came in and told her that her duties for the day were over and that she could go home. Serena had a feeling that news was going to be the best she heard for a long while! After replacing the erasers on his desk, Serena reached up to wipe any chalk dust from her face, but she couldn't due to how sore her arms were.

After a heavy sigh, Serena collected her books and headed out the door and towards her house. The good thing about detention, especially double doses, was that her followers had to be home. They didn't have time to stick around and try to follow her home.

"Yay!" Serena exclaimed as she made it off of school grounds, "I'm finally free from this horrible day!"

"No quite," came the voice of Light Yagami. Serena's eyes widened and she turned to find the owner of the voice leaning against brick wall of the school gates.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Serena question as she temporarily forgot what he said a moment before.

"I called to tell my parents I was doing a study session with a friend and that I wouldn't be home until later tonight," Light pushed himself off of the wall and turned to face her. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his backpack slung over one shoulder, and his friend floating behind him. When Serena's eyes connected with his, she couldn't control the shiver that ran down her spine. His eyes seemed to be colder for some reason.

"I guess you better go find Yuki then," Serena breathed out as she took a step back from him.

"It's not Yuki whom I was referring to," Light smirked as his calculating eyes watched her every move right down to each intake of breath.

"Well, whoever it is, you best get going. Me, on the other hand, I have a date with my bed, so, if you'll excuse me," Serena tried to walk around Light but he side stepped. She ended up bumping into his firm chest.

"Not so fast," Light ordered as he grabbed one of her hands with his. Serena tried to pull her hand free but his grip only tightened.

"Look here! I don't know what your problem is but you better let me go!" Serena cried out as she pulled her hand, trying to free it, and, with the other, pushed against Light's chest.

"You see, I can't do that because we need to have a talk," Light smiled down at her but his smile did anything but calm her down. In reality, it only fueled her fear of him. When she had first arrived, she hadn't thought anything of him; however, that all changed when, with each passing day, darkness seemed to radiate off of him more and more. If it was allowed to grow much further-Serena shivered at the thought. She definitely did not want to have to deal with another soul tainted by chaos-especially a mortal's soul. Unlike all her previous battles, those influenced were not mortals. Beryl was reincarnated from a long lost line of ancient Terrans, Allen and Anne were aliens from another system, the Black Moon Family were influenced by the Crystal before turning to evil, Dr. Tomoe and his crew were influenced and fused with Pharoh 90 only to be destroyed by that very one, Dark Moon Circus were ancestors from the moon, and Galaxia was from another galaxy!

To fight against what one was to protect was against the code and belief of every Sailor Soldier. They were meant to protect, love, and cherish those they protected, not destroy them. Yes, they were a type of law; however, they were meant to handle things that the regular and weaker law and order of the planets could not. Galaxia was still suffering from the guilt of what she had done to her people and friends. To her, it didn't matter if she had been influenced and controlled by Chaos. The fact was that she had used, hurt, and killed many precious people. Cosmos truly pitied her soul.

"I don't see why we need to talk considering there is nothing to talk about," Serena tried once more to pull away from his hold. Just like before, it proved futile.

"For someone so smart, you sure can act the part of the dumb blonde very well," Light's comment had Serena's eye twitching in irritation.

"Okay, whatever you have to say do it now so I can go home!" Serena yelled up at him. Behind the two, Ryuk could only cackle at the scene they were making. Surely, whoever was on watch tonight would definitely have a time.

"Not here," Light responded while turning and leading her down the sidewalk by the hand. Serena was forced to follow or be dragged; however, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. She purposefully walked slow and tugged on her arm whenever she could. Even though it proved futile, she still tried and threw the occasional glare into the back of his head.

'If only looks could kill,' Serena thought to herself. Unbeknownst to her, they could if the person was willing to pay the right price!

* * *

"A total of twenty one convicts have been killed today including the serial rapist and killer . . ."

"Oh Kira, I finally have a way to repay you for all you have done," A hyperactive female voice cooed to the TV as she closely listened to the Kira updates. If only she could meet Kira and personally thank them for all that they did! Because of Kira, she was finally at peace.

"Rem," the voice called out to the shadows in the corner of her well furnished room.

"Yes?" A strained voice called out. A long and lanky skeletal figure glided out from the shadows. Its skin, resembling stretched bone, glowed ghostly white in the light and its yellow eyes connected with those of the young looking woman.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," the young woman stated. Lively eyes turned towards the Shinigami expectantly. The smile on her face was a clear deception of what she was truly capable of and all in the name of revenge and Kira.

The one known as Rem nodded solemnly. In only a few seconds, the eyes of the young girl that once were brown turned a dark red. When the deed finished, giggles escaped past her gloss covered lips. Small hands with nails painted black came to cover her cheeks as she relished in her new talent.

* * *

Light continue to move forward while pulling Serena along. He was not a fool to think they weren't being followed. In fact, he was counting on just that. If he wanted his experiment to work, he needed both Serena and the tracker in the same place at the same time.

"Where are you taking me?" Light could only sigh and continue to pull her along. Why couldn't she be like all the other girls? Oh well, he always did enjoy a good challenge. Between L and the girl, things were definitely sure to stay interesting.

"We're almost there," Light finally responded to her as they approached a bus stop.

"You dragged me all the way to the bus stop and for what?!" He could tell she was getting angrier. In fact, considering how the days events turned out for her, he couldn't blame her. He actually found it quite amusing; it served her right after her comments to him last time. A small frown graced his features as he thought back to her three comments about him. Yes, justice was served today.

"Come on," Light pulled her up the steps and towards the back of the bus. He took her to where they were only two to three seats from the very back before he gently pushed her down into the window seat. He quickly took the isle seat to prevent her from escaping. As soon as he sat down and looked up, he noticed the tracker boarding the bus as well.

'Perfect,' he thought to himself. The tracker sat down right behind them and now all Light had to do was sit back and wait. After a few more seconds, the bus began to pull away, making its way to its next stop.

Light turned his head and watched the girl beside of him. She was currently sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, head turned, eyes glaring out the window, and small mumbled curses flowing from her mouth. Light took the time to let his eyes exam her features. Truly, she was a rare and exotic beauty, but he knew there was more then just that. She was hiding something and he was going to find out exactly what.

"You still have yet to explain why you felt the need to drag me onto this bus," Light heard her grumble under her breath. She refused to turn and look at him which had Light slightly irritated. Before Light could answer her, however, the bus came to a stop. The breaks screeched lightly until, finally, the bus lightly lurched forward. After the doors had opened, a single passenger boarded the bus. Immediately, Light recognized him.

**Osoreda Kiichiro**

Yes, this was absolutely perfect. Not only were there seven passengers apart from him, but, also, he was about to kill two birds with one stone. As the doors closed behind Kiichiro, the man pulled out a gun, cocking it, and then pointing it towards the bus driver.

"Attention everyone, this bus has just been hijacked!" the crazed killer and druggie announced. Cries of surprise and terror erupted from all the passengers on the bus except three. Two of the three could only stare wide eyed at what was happening and the third, Light, kept his head bowed, waiting for his cue.

"If anyone makes a sound or makes a move, I'll blow their God damned head off!" the man continued to shout while keeping his gun trained on the driver's temple. Light watched from the corner of his eyes as Serena gripped the arm rests. Her eyes were scanning the entire bus and she looked to be in deep thought.

'She's trying to think of a way to stop this,' Light realized. He needed to prevent her from doing anything stupid and, at the same time, messing up his plan. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Quickly he scribbled a quick note to her down upon it. After tapping her arm twice, he managed to gain her attention. What he saw in her eyes, however, shocked him. He had, originally, expected her to be scared and to cling to him. Apparently, he was mistaken. Her eyes reflected anger and determination.

He slid the note closer to her and watched as she scanned the words written on the paper:

_Serena, don't worry, everything is going to be all right. I'm going to look for a chance to grab and pin the guy's arm down so he can't use his gun._

"Don't, it's too dangerous," the man from behind whispered to the both of them. Light could see that Serena was about to argue and so he intervened before she had a chance.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Light whispered right back.

"Let me take care of it!" the man replied. Light merely turned back around and started to scribble more on the note.

"Don't worry, if we continue to talk while keeping our voices down he shouldn't be able to hear us over the noise of the bus," the man assured Light.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Light questioned as he crunched up the note and stuffed it into his pocket.

"For all I know you could be the hijackers accomplice," Light explained to the confused look of Serena and the silence of the one behind them.

"It's quite a common practice. They make you think there is only one when in reality an accomplice is in the back to make sure to handle any trouble that might arise." Light finished. He watched as Serena turned her gaze from him, to the hijacker, and to the man in the back. Doubt was clearly etched onto her face; however, Light was unsure as to exactly what she doubted.

Silence echoed between the three for a moment before the man finally relented and passed a badge and ID up to light, "Here, is this enough proof?"

"FBI?" Light took a sharp intake of breath. So L was using the FBI to infiltrate the NPA. His brown eyes quickly took in the face and name on the ID card, Ray Penbar.

"Yes, but, for now, I won't question as to why an FBI agent is on this bus. Right now we need to concentrate on how to handle this situation," Light returned the badge and ID and then reached into his pocket. As he did, a piece of paper fell from it. The soft patters of the paper hitting the floor rang loud and clear in the ears of the tracker and Serena. They could only watch as Light tried to reach down and retrieve the paper. Unfortunately, the hijacker saw him.

"Hey, you there. What are you doing?"

'OH NO!' Serena and the tracker thought at once.

"Bastard!" the guy yelled at Light while he reached down to grab the paper, inspecting it instantly, "Passing notes and trying to pull something on me, are ya?" The guy only laughed, balled up the paper, and threw it back at Light.

"An address for a date? I should kill you right now for being so stupid," the guy turned and walked off laughing. Suddenly, however, the bus seemed to fill with a cold chill. The hijacker must have noticed because he turned and he turned white as a sheet of paper immediately afterwards.

"Hey, you! How long have you been back there?!" the man cried out in fright, gun pointed towards the back window of the bus.

'Perfect,' he thought as he noticed Ryuk making his way closer to the killer, talking to himself about how smart Light was in dropping a piece of the notebook paper. Light flicked his eyes to Serena and watched as her gaze flickered back and forth between the Ryuk and Kiichiro. Yes, she definitely can see Ryuk and yet she has never touched his Death Note.

Gunshots rang through the air as the crazed man started firing at thin air-Ryuk for those that could see him. The sounds of gunshots had everyone ducking. Light reached over and pulled Serena down, laying his body atop hers as a shield. Several more shots were fired until only the dull click of an empty magazine sounded. Kiichiro had run out of bullets. Penbar immediately drew his gun, hollered for everyone to stay down, and approached the 'hallucinating' killer. Light lifted just enough to watch Kiichiro run out of the bus with Penbar following.

A cry of pain filtered through the air and he rushed to see what had happened. It took all of Light's will power not to smirk down at the stab wound Penbar had managed to obtain. Looking around the front of the bus, he saw Kiichiro make a run for it. Light ignored him and knelt next to the FBI agent. Serena soon appeared by his side but her attention was on the road. Penbar and Light followed her gaze to find Kiichiro had tripped in the middle of the road. Before anyone could blink, the sound of screeching tires, the pop of a skull busting, and the splatter of blood hitting the pavement was heard.

Osoreda Kiichiro was dead and the tracker, Ray Penbar, had been seriously injured.

'Don't worry, Penbar, your next,' Light thought to himself as he pretended to be worried for the agent. For now, Light had to deal with the situation and Serena.

Light helped Penbar up and as soon as he did Penbar stepped back from him. Their gazes locked together for a moment, "The truth is, I'm here in Japan on a top secret investigation, so if the Japan police . . ."

"I understand," Light interrupted him, "I won't tell anyone that I met you and that includes my father, of course."

"I'm quite confused on the situation as well, but, do not fear, I have no reasons to report meeting you," Serena added to the conversation.

Penbar nodded and took off running. His hand clutched tightly to his wound, and, from the look on her face, Light could tell Serena was worried for him.

'In the end, everything is working out perfectly. I really don't want the police to know we had contact. If my father found out, word would definitely get back to L. Now, however, since we aren't being followed any longer, I can get back to my other purpose here.' Light thought to himself before turning to Serena and leading her away from the scene.

"Now, I believe it's time we had our little talk."

"Are you insane?! After what you just witnessed, you want to talk?!" Serena screeched incredulously.

"Yes, especially about the part where you could see the Shinigami," Light stopped and turned towards her. His eyes bore down into hers, daring her to argue with him.

Serena, on the other hand, could only open and shut her mouth in surprise. How on earth had all of this happened?

"You could also explain your little feat at school yesterday," Light continued. A smile twisted its way onto his face as he watched her visibly pale.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about!" Serena tried to defend herself on both accounts but Light would have nothing of it. He grabbed her by the shoulders, dragged her into an alleyway, and pushed her against the wall. His hands rested on either side of her head, pinning her there as his body blocked her escape.

"I know for a fact you can see, Ryuk. I also saw you disappear from one side of the school building only to land on the other. I don't know how you did it but you did. You are not normal and I want to know who you are!" Light demanded of her as he leaned closer to her.

"Who I am is none of your concern," Serena growled back at him as she pushed herself further into the alley wall. His close proximity had her very uncomfortable.

"I've tried to get the questions out of Ryuk but he likes to keep me in suspense; however, the same won't go for you. If you do not give me answers and soon, I'll have to take drastic measures," Light leant down and whispered closely into her ear.

"Like what?" the sarcasm in Serena's voice did not go unnoticed by Light.

"Besides the fact that I can hack into any account information on you and prove that after so long there is nothing on you or the fact that I could tell someone about your after lunch workout, nothing besides killing you," Light knew the last part was a lie, but she didn't.

"I doubt you could do that," Serena's eyes became as cold as glaciers.

"Oh but I can. You see, Kira has already proven he can kill anyone, anytime, and anyway," he once more whispered to her ear. Except, this time, he leaned closer as to make sure no one but her could hear. Serena squirmed as his body pushed against hers.

"Your K-" Light put a hand over her mouth, silencing her and sending her a glare.

"It wouldn't take much to kill you, but it would be a waste considering how amusing you are," Light stood straighter.

"Besides, I have other reasons not to kill you at the moment. If you do anything stupid, though, I can't promise your safety any longer. So, why don't you just be a good girl and tell me what it is I want to know?"

"Go to hell!" Serena pushed him away. Unlike the other times, she did let some of her strength as Cosmos be used and it successfully had him up against the opposite wall.

"You have nothing on me and no proof even if your accusations were true," the familiarity of this discussion was too much to handle.

"It wouldn't take much to have the police look into you. I know you can't be normal and, possibly, not human. Your whole appearance is too unique to be a coincidence. Not to mention the fact that you have extraordinary physical and healing abilities.

"How-"

"Did I know?" Light finished for her. He smirked again and took another step forward. This time he grabbed her hair and pulled it tight while his other hand forced her too look up at him.

"After our little conversation yesterday, I followed you. I had to make sure that I was careful so you wouldn't realize I was following you. What a surprise it was to see that you were being followed. It really did help me in a way, you seemed to preoccupied with your follower. As soon as you disappeared, I started to head back. When I turned around and made to walk back, you were jumping down from the roof. Any normal person would have been killed but you landed perfectly. I wonder why," Light watched as she fell in to deep thought, probably trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Then, just now, when the hijacker was shooting at Ryuk, you were watching them both. Earlier today you screamed when Ryuk was too close for your liking. I find this quite strange since only those that have touched a Shinigami's Death Note can see a Shinigami."

"How did the hijacker know then?"

"Simple, really," Light pulled out the paper, "This is a piece from the Shinigami Death Note. When I dropped it and the guy picked it up, he was immediately able to see Ryuk. You, on the other hand, can see him without touching it. How?" Light stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"Even if I knew do you honestly think I would tell you?"

"It won't matter because, until I find out, you're going to have me following you all the time," Light shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly down at her.

"I could go to the police and tell them what you have told me," Serena sent a smirk of her own up to him.

"True, however, you have no proof and I have an alibi for everything. I've made sure to keep myself free from any chance of evidential proof."

"We're at a stalemate then," Serena huffed and rested her back against the wall. She didn't like this whatsoever.

"For now," Light smiled and once more reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pocket knife and flicked it open, "but I want to do an experiment first."

"What are you-ah HEY!" Serena cried out as he took her hand and pricked her finger. She jerked her hand back and stared at the long thin line of blood bubbling up from the injury. Light moved closer and he too stared. His smile grew wider as he noted the silvery tint to her blood. What he wasn't expecting was the small glow of her finger and the cut to heal immediately. She had the ability to heal from wounds almost immediately which meant she had the ability to heal others. Her actions yesterday towards her tracker had him doubting the ability, but, now, he had no doubts whatsoever. Yes, she would definitely be of use if she could heal any wound.

"Now, I have the upper hand," Light wrapped his arms around her back and led her out of the alleyway. Serena cursed her luck and self for not just staying in bed today.

* * *

_'I can't interfere more then I already have, to do so would mean meddling with the future, a crime in which even the most powerful of beings must atone for. I'm stuck here . . . and I don't know what to do . . .' _Serena sulked as she lay in her bed, hugging her pillow close to her body. The events of the day continued to play through her head like a movie.

"I haven't felt this helpless in a long time . . ." Serena sighed aloud. Rolling over, she closed her eyes and prayed that Selene would ease her pains and worries for the night.

* * *

"**So, ya gonna hurry up and write that guy's name down into the notebook, Light?"** Ryuk questioned Light while watching him pull up criminal files.

"I've already written it; however, I have set his time of death to be a week in a half from now. If I were to kill him now, too much attention would be brought to me. Once again I would be placed under suspicion. I want him to have enough time to investigate other Kira suspects before he dies. Meanwhile, I think I'll kill a few more inmates to keep L busy," Light smiled and began to write once more into the notebook.

* * *

"L," a loud beeping sound rang from the speakers of the computer.

L, standing a ways off from his laptop, turned and made his way closer, "Yes?"

"There has been another victim who left a dying message . . ."

* * *

**  
**

**Okay, you all got 11 pages!!!!! I hope you are all extremely happy an satisfied with this chapter. As you can tell, I am not completely following the plot line of Death Note but I am using it as a crutch.**

**Leave me some love like you did last chapter and the next chapter will be even better then this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much love,**

**Christina**


	10. Welcome Back

**Sorry this took so long but my muse is currently being a butthole! I am now on anti-depressants for PMDD and I will have scans Monday to see if my cancer came back. If you would, please add me to your thoughts and prayers. Any and all are greatly appreciated.**

**Also, if you would, let me know how this chapter settled with you. It is another filler chapter but I am bringing in more action next time.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_::Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEEPPP::_

A loud and very persistent beeping noise pulled Serena from her peaceful slumber. Automatically, her hand blindly reached out and banged down on the top of her alarm clock. Unfortunately, the beeping continued to sound throughout the room, pulling Serena from her drowsy state of mind.

"What on earth?" she thought aloud to herself as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her hand ran through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes while she looked for the source of the beeping. Getting up and walking over to her dresser, Serena opened the top drawer and began to rummage inside of it. The more she pulled and dug through, the louder the sound became.

Eventually, the source of the noise was found. Her Galactic Communicator had been the source of all the noise! Serena moved to connect with whoever was calling but stopped short when she remembered about how L said she was being watched. Instead, she pulled on a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. Running to the door, she slid on her shoes and made a dash for the park. It would definitely take her a while to get there but she could answer the call safely while making her way there.

"Cosmos here," Serena stated clearly as she pushed the connect button. Next to several series of buttons, a once black screen flickered to life. Sailor Galaxia's serious face greeted Serena on the other end.

"Cosmos, I think you need to head down here," Serena could tell that by her voice, Galaxia had found something very important.

"I'll be right there, but, first, I need to ditch someone," As much as she didn't want to do this, she had to even though it would place her under closer suspicion.

"Who?" Galaxia questioned. Her voice betrayed her as she tried to hide her surprise and worry.

"I'll inform you of the newest happenings upon my arrival. Cosmos out," Serena flicked off the small device and stuffed it into her side pocket. Now, the next step was going to be a whole lot trickier then simply ending a conversation with Sailor Galaxia. Regardless, she had to get to Galaxia's castle and find out the information she needed.

Serena continued to make her way towards the park. She made sure to keep her pace slow while trying to catch glimpses of her night watcher. If it was indeed the same man as before, then she would have to watch her strength. Hopefully, however, it was someone else on watch this night.

Serena suddenly made a quick turn to the right and pressed her body as hard against the brick wall as possible. Using the powers of Saturn, she called the darkness to encompass her body. It didn't take long before Serena could here the slightly hurried footsteps approaching. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Serena counted down inside of her head, waiting for the perfect moment to act. In only a few more seconds, the night watchman had rounded the corner. Serena's eyes snapped open and she pushed out from the wall. Her hands reached out and grabbed the guy's arm, twisting it back and around in a painful position. Her other hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking his head back and forcing him to stare at the sky. Keeping a tight grip on him, Serena spun around and pushed him into the wall. She wanted to use the shadows to veil her identity as much as possible.

"I'm sorry about this," Serena whispered lowly and hoarsely into the man's ear. Concentrating on the power of Pluto, Serena summoned a portal beside her. She once again repeated her apology before knocking out the man.

"Goodness, he sure does weigh a ton," Serena thought aloud as she laid him over a trashcan. She quickly removed his hat to check his identity. Thankfully, this face was unknown to her. A sigh of happiness escaped her at her finding. She was more then happy that she did not have to hurt that poor old man again. Serena turned her gaze to the portal, concentrating hard at the destination she wished to go to. After she felt the pulse of power emanate from the portal, signaling its connection to the destination, Serena transformed.

The moonlight wrapped around her body, slithering up around her and enclosing over her form. With a bright flash, it dispersed and left her standing in her true form, Sailor Cosmos. Cosmos reached over and wrapped one of the follower's arms around her neck, supporting most of his weight. Turning back towards the portal, she took several steps forward until the darkness of the portal surrounded her. Her next step brought her out into what looked to be a very expensive condominium.

Cosmos let her eyes scan the room for any possible threat. In finding none, she let her senses roam free as well. No one was in this part of the condominium but a few life forces were in another room further down the hall. They had not heard or felt her presence. Walking forward, Cosmos brought the unconscious man to the couch, laying him down and propping his feet up on the armrest. She found a pillow and gently lifted his head. She returned his head back down, letting it softly fall to the soft cushion that the pillow provided. Stretching her senses again, she noted that she had yet to alert the others. Her gaze flickered to the man she had returned. Moving her hands over his head, she let her healing energy enter into his mind.

"Sleep well," she whispered to him once more before standing and creating another portal. With one last glance around the room, Cosmos strode into the portal.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Galaxia cried out as she made her way to Cosmos. The Cosmic warrior only shook her head and graced her friend with a soft and knowing smile.

"I have found some useful information regarding controlled deaths in the Saturn archives," Galaxia informed her as she reached over to grab and pull Cosmos.

"Interesting," Cosmos mumbled to herself as she thought back to the small power surges she had felt. Indeed, they did have a slight influence of Saturn's power; however, at the time, she had thought nothing of them.

"Interesting? I can't help but to find this more then just interesting," Galaxia lectured the Sailor who was lost in thought, "I brought them here to my library."

"Good, I would like to compare the archives to that in which I have learned of first hand," Cosmos pulled her hand from Galaxia's and walked in step beside the golden senshi.

"I see you have failed to keep me updated as promised," Galaxia raised a brow in question to the soldier.

"Not exactly," Cosmos laughed to herself as they reached their destination. Both women took a door a piece, pushing the heavy set wood open wide. Warmth from the fire place rolled over their forms, heating their chilled skin. Galaxia took the lead and led Cosmos over to a large desk covered in papers. Her hands searched through several documents before coming to one piece of paper in particular.

"Here," Galaxia pushed the paper towards Cosmos.

"What is it?" Cosmos questioned while grasping the paper and letting her eyes roam over it.

"It is information on what those on earth call a Shinigami," Galaxia sat and waved to a seat across from her, "Apparently, they are some of the remaining few graced with the powers of Saturn's essence. They have the ability to control a mortal's death-time, place, circumstance-all of it; however, not only that, but, also, they can kill those mortals regardless of the time restriction placed by the fates."

"Really? I have yet to learn of that last part," Cosmos' eyes widened at the thought. To break the law set by fate and destiny was a very interesting talent indeed. How had they come by the ability? Saturn had never had the ability to bend the will of Fate and Destiny.

"What do you mean?"

"Recently, I have been approached by a mortal who seems to have formed a . . . friendship of sorts with one of these Shinigami. He claims himself to be the killer, Kira," Cosmos flipped through more papers that Galaxia handed to her.

"Kira is the killer you were investigating, right?"

"Yes, I thought that all the killings were too close together and coincidental to leave to chance. It seems I was right; however, I was doubting the possibility of a mere mortal human being the culprit," Cosmos responded while reading another document.

"Was?" Galaxia questioned with a small tilt of her head.

"According to these documents, it seems that a Shinigami can transfer powers to anyone who has found a way to control him," Cosmos whispered out.

"They do not stay how someone could control them," Galaxia argued her point.

"No, but . . ." Cosmos' words died on the tip of her tongue as she recalled the words Light Yagami had told her not long ago:

"_Then, just now, when the hijacker was shooting at Ryuk, you were watching them both. Earlier today you screamed when Ryuk was too close for your liking. I find this quite strange since only those that have touched a Shinigami's Death Note can see a Shinigami."_

"_How did the hijacker know then?"_

"_Simple, really," Light pulled out the paper, "This is a piece from the Shinigami Death Note. When I dropped it and the guy picked it up, he was immediately able to see Ryuk. You, on the other hand, can see him without touching it. How?" Light stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket. _

"Cosmos?" Galaxia was leaning over the table and shaking Cosmos by the shoulder, trying to snap her from her memories.

"Sorry," Cosmos mumbled while shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "The human spoke to me about a Death Note and how only those that touch it can see it; however, seems I can see it without having to touch a Death Note-whatever that is."

"It seems you and I have some traveling to do," Galaxia's smile widened and Cosmos matched it perfectly.

"I believe you are right my friend."

* * *

" . . . Yuki . . ."

"Here!"

". . . .Aiko . . ."

"Here!"

". . . . Serena . . ."

"Has anyone heard from Ms. Tsukino?" the teacher questioned his students. Murmurs arose from the classroom as everyone looked back to the said persons desk and then to Light Yagami.

"Hm, well, someone will need to take notes and gather Ms. Tsukino's homework for the rest of the day. Who would like to volunteer?" The teacher looked around the room to see if anyone was interested. Everyone's attention, however, was on Light Yagami. The young man simply raised his hand.

"Very well, please be sure to take her school books to her after school," the teacher ordered of his most obedient student.

"Yes sir," Light responded. Once everyone's attention was back on the teacher, Light let his eyes linger over to Serena's empty desk.

'Now where are you?' he thought to himself.

* * *

"L,"

"Yes, Watari?" L questioned his laptop while picking up a sugar cube and sliding it into his mouth.

"We have been unable to locate the one known as Serena Tsukino," Watari reported his findings to the young man.

"Interesting, what of Light Yagami?"

"We are keeping a close eye on him. The only other differences that have been noted are his trips to Serena Tsukino's residence to drop off school assignments."

"I see, please be sure to continue watching him and the last known place of Ms. Tsukino's disappearance," L stated his orders before yet another sugar cube was popped into his mouth.

"Of course," Watari nodded and then the laptop once again went black.

* * *

"It seems as if your new friend is the only one who will be able to properly inform you of the Shinigami and their powers," Galaxia threw another book into a huge pile on the floor.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I feel I have no other options at this time," Cosmos side out as she too tossed another book to the pile.

"What I don't understand is how the information was able to be kept from the archives," Galaxia's face took on a sour look as she thought of the possibility.

"Considering how far humanity has fallen since the Neo-Crystal times, it is of no surprise to me," Cosmos shrugged off Galaxia's question. "The lineage of each sailor was diluted further and further with each new heir. After so long, the blood thins so long and the numbers are so great that even the calmest god would go insane categorizing each one."

"I see your point, but the fact remains that, considering the-"

"It doesn't matter," Cosmos interrupted her friend and fellow senshi, "For all we know, Fate and Destiny are at it again."

"Hmph! I wouldn't put it past those two in all honesty," Galaxia growled under her breath.

"Regardless to our own personal feelings in the matter, I need to get back. I can only imagine how much time has passed and how much suspicion has been cast upon my disappearance," Cosmos sighed out as she stood up to full height. After grasping her staff, she once again called upon a portal.

"This time, Cosmos," Galaxia called out to her, making Cosmos stop and turn to look over her shoulder, "keep me informed, understood?"

Cosmos' silver eyes only glinted with a subtle hint of mirth before she turned and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Light Yagami could hardly control his anger and irritation for much longer. Not only had his new friend, Serena, gone missing from school, but, also, someone was posing as Kira. Light's steps were heavy and quick as he made his way towards Serena Tsukino's apartment to once more drop off her work sheet and books.

Whoever this second Kira was, they were messing up and causing unnecessary problems for him. Kira's name was being destroyed with the futile 'proof' killings. Kira is justice! Justice is Kira! Whoever this new Kira was, he had to stop them. If only he could corner Serena again, find out if she had any way of gathering information.

As Light's thoughts trailed to Serena, he found himself standing in front of her apartment door. However, unlike all the other times, there was no stack of books and papers on the doormat.

Light let his eyes drag up from the doormat and to the center of the door. Lifting his head, he knocked firmly on the door and waited quietly. A few seconds passed by silently before he could hear the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

"Who is it?" he heard a all too familiar voice call out but he didn't answer it.

The door opened not a moment later and he was greeted to a very rushed Serena. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she had just run a mile with her laboured breathing and the small gathering of sweat across her face.

"Oh," was the soft reply she was able to say as she looked up at his taller frame.

"Where have you been?" Light questioned her through narrowed eyes.

"Um, I do not see how that is any of your concern in all honesty," Serena shrugged off his question before taking notice to the bundle in his hands.

"So you're the one that has been dropping off my work," Serena sighed to herself while glancing back at the large pile of work sitting in her living room.

Light ignored her comment and pushed his way past her. He continued to ignore her protests as she trailed behind him, tugging on his arm and ordering him to leave.

"Enough," Light ordered as he spun around to face her. Serena had been in the middle of a sentence and failed to notice his sudden stop before she rammed right into his chest.

"What is your problem?" she glared up at him after taking a step back from his person and taking her work from his hands.

"You at the moment," Light took a step towards her but she evaded him by walking around him quickly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Serena shot back at him. She walked over to her coffee table and dropped her books next to the others. Spinning on her heel, she faced him with her hands on her hips and a eyebrow cocked up in a sarcastic 'Duh' look.

"Besides the fact that you suddenly disappear for a week?!" Light grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, squeezing them tightly and shaking her as he spoke.

Serena tried to shrug out of his hold and, when that failed, she slapped him across the face and pushed him away with a quick shove to the chest, "You have NO right to come into MY apartment and start lecturing me. What I do is of no concern to you. So, if you know what is good for you then you will leave this instant!"

Light grabbed the small finger currently jabbing him in the chest and jerked her body closer to his. He let his other hand grip her hair and hold her head still while he whispered angrily into her ear, "I wouldn't test my patience right now if I was you. Just be a good girl and cooperate with me or would you rather put on a show for those watching you?"

Serena froze in his hold and held her breath for a moment, "How?"

"It's quite easy to keep tabs when I have the perfect connections, my father. Besides, I already figured out that L has been spying on me so why not you when I have taken such an interest in you," Light softened his tone as he spoke towards the end of his short speech.

Serena felt a shiver of revulsion pulse through her body at the way he said interests. For some reason, she felt so dirty and used.

"You may have connection, but, out of the two of us, I am the more powerful," Serena knew that wasn't entirely true. She was more powerful but she was limited in the amount she could use in regards to mortals.

"I was hoping you would say that," Light smirked as he pulled away from her which left Serena confused as to what he meant. Before she could question him, he was pulling her towards the door. Serena felt herself start to panic. She needed to stay here where he would be limited to what all he could say or do especially considering how drained she felt from her and Galaxia's traveling and investigating.

Serena twisted her body, twirling out of his hold and a good ways away from him, "I'm not going anywhere with you anytime soon, Yagami."

"You have it all wrong," Light let a soft smile, obviously fake, slide over his features. His footsteps were soft and light as he made his way closer to her. Serena, however, made quick steps backwards until she felt her body bump into the bookshelf.

Light took another step closer, leaving the smallest amount of space between them. His hand came up to tilt her head up towards him while his eyes bore down into hers. In that gaze, Serena saw the power of the Shinigami corrupting him. If she didn't act quickly, things would definitely get out of hand. At this rate, he was doomed to live a life of eternal damnation-one not even the cauldron could help.

"You may be more powerful then me, but what use is power when you can't use it?" His voice was so low that even Serena had troubles hearing him.

"If you could do anything, you would have already. I, however, have nothing to gain by destroying you, but everything by keeping you. Trust me, that is exactly what I plan on doing," Light continued to whisper to her. His hand moved to stroke her cheek softly and his head leaned down.

Serena's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was planning but she turned her head to avoid it. What she didn't expect, however, was the amused chuckle muffled in her hair, "You see, power is nothing when in the hands of those who fail to use it or use it to its fullest potential."

Serena's body stayed frozen stiff even after he pushed back from her, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sere."

With that, Light Yagami turned and walked out of Serena's front door, a wicked smirk spreading over his face as he left the property.

* * *

**Ok, I can't write anymore at the moment. I hope you all are not too disappointed with this chapter. I have also just took my first anti-depressant so lets all hope it works!**

**Bye!**

**Review Me, PLZ!**


	11. Stay Out of My Way!

**Wow, I'm really surprised. I don't know why, but, for some reason, you all seem to like the chapters that I think are horrid! I was expecting flames for the last chapter, but, instead, everyone seems to have loved it! I'm really quite shocked in all honesty. Maybe I should start hating all the chapters I do and maybe, just maybe, I'll get more reviews :D**

**I am sorry for the wait on this chapter but I had to brush up on my DeathNote and re-watch the first few episodes.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own DeathNote or Sailor Moon. I am simply using the characters to create my own version of the series (mainly DeathNote since I am sticking mostly to that plot) should have been (in my own opinion). **

**

* * *

**

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows or revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way_

_In the future, reflected in the fruit_

_I change my dream into an ideal_

_The end that everyone desired_

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows or revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way_

_Someday, I'll show you…_

…_a brilliant world_

Serena closed her eyes, willing the pounding in her head to cease; however, it seemed that everything was against her today-even her own body. Not more then moments before, Light Yagami had made his way out of her apartment door. He had made it irritatingly clear that he was not going to leave her be but neither would she he. He was connected with the killings, and, until she could figure everything out, she needed to get into his mind.

Silently, to herself, Serena started to count off the facts she knew which weren't many, sadly.

1. Someone was committing controlled killings (Kira aka Light Yagami).

2. Whoever it was, they were working through supernatural abilities in order to do so.

3. Shinigami were involved but how they committed the killings without bending to the consequences of Fate and Destiny were unknown.

4. Someone calling themselves 'L' was investigating her.

5. Light Yagami was also under the suspicion of L.

…..

"Things are out of control," Serena mumbled allowed to herself as she let her body slide down the bookshelf and to the floor. Pulling her legs up to her body, she rested her chin atop her knees and brought her arms around to hook in front of her, holding her knees in place.

Closing her eyes, Serena thought back to how all of this got started-curiosity. Already she could hear Luna's voice nagging at her for her irresponsibility. A sad smile made its way onto her face; she missed that annoying cat so much some days-she missed everyone.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to prevent the tears from falling; however, like always, her memories always brought them on. Slowly, tears leaked down from her eyes and over her cheeks. They fell with soft patters onto her legs. After a while, she opened her eyes, staring where the drops fell. With a small sniffle, she leaned her head back, looking up the ceiling and, yet, seeing past it. Tears continued to fall but she ignored them as she lost herself into the past.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered under her breath. Oh how she missed his ever calming presence. Why did he have to leave her? Why did they all leave her?

Serena brought a hand up to her face and softly wiped at the salty trails staining her face. Seconds ticked by like hours to her. Eventually, she knew she'd have to get up and face the ever growing questions of L. He had probably witnessed the whole exchange of her and Light with interests. If anything, he probably suspected her even more now since Light forced his way in her life.

"I know your watching me, L." Serena said from her spot on the floor. Her body had relaxed, legs spreading out in front of her and hands folded neatly into her lap. Her head was still leaning back, examining the ceiling and yet not at the same time. Her voice was soft and low, barely above a whisper as she spoke to no one and someone at the same time.

"I know you suspect me, and, as I told you before, you are farther from the truth then you could ever imagine," Serena began again. Slowly, her face was regaining color after the emotional trauma her memories put her through.

"I don't doubt that your suspicions have grown over the time of my disappearance and than from the stunt that Yagami just pulled," she continued on, not really caring if he was listening or not. She new he was, but whether he truly listened to what she was saying or wrote it off was another matter.

"In all honesty, I could care less because I know the truth to my reasons for being here. You, of all people, have no idea what it is you are meddling in or who you are messing with. The human mind cannot comprehend the happenings that go on around them without their knowing …" At this, Serena took a deep breath before tilting her head to the TV. Even though it was off, she felt as if this was the only way to truly communicate with the mysterious person known only to her as L.

"I can tell you one thing, however. I am not your enemy. Quite the contrary," Serena forced herself to stand. She walked towards the TV, stopping only a few steps from it. She made herself stand to full height, and, in that moment, her eyes took on a serious look, "I am here to help. Whether or not you chose to accept this help is solely up to you. If you do not, I warn you now-Stay out of my way!"

Serena gave a few more seconds of silence for him to digest this new information before continuing, "I do not want to be your enemy L, but, if you force me to, I will have no choice. We are both working towards the same goal-finding and stopping Kira-and neither of us will let anyone get in our way. I want to help you but I am limited as to what all I can do. Unfortunately, I can't share everything with you that I wish I could. The repercussions of that would be far worse than the rewards of stopping Kira. I will promise to help you in every way I can, but you must be willing to open your mind and work with me-not against."

Serena took another deep breath, this time to steady herself, "I've fought and worked too hard to let everything go to waste. I will not stand by and let people suffer for the false ideals and beliefs of one person. So, once again, if you chose not to accept this help, mine, then _stay out of my way_!"

* * *

**::Elsewhere::**

L's hunched over form could only stare in both amusement and curiosity at the female figure. From the exchange between her and Yagami, to now, standing and talking to the TV.

"Hm." L's dark eyes stared deeply (or as deep as one could through a HD TV) into the deep blue eyes of the small statured woman-child. His long fingers reached out to retrieve a sugar cube, popping it into his mouth not a moment later. Leaning closer, he let the sugar cube settle on his tongue and dissolve at its own pace while he examined Ms. Tsukino closer. He continued leaning forward until his nose was just barely an inch away from the digital image of her.

"What now, L?" he heard Watari question.

"We watch," L responded in a 'matter-of-fact' tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What of Light Yagami," Watari questioned again.

L only hummed lightly in acknowledgement and continued to watch Serena Tsukino's form exit her apartment.

"We will see…" L mumbled to himself; however, Watari was unsure as to what he was talking about-whether it be about Light Yagami or Serena Tsukino.

* * *

**:: NPA ::**

Soichiro Yagami let his eyes gaze over the five remaining members of the Kira Investigations Task Force Team. All together, including himself, there were only six left in what was once the full and very busy room. The rest of the team had resigned. None had wanted to risk their lives in order to capture the serial killer. In some way, Soichiro couldn't blame them. He, himself, also had his doubts because of the ones he would leave behind. His family was his world and he would hate to see them saddened by his death; however, for the better of Japan, he would not abandon the investigation!

Soichiro closed his eyes and let himself recall how upset his daughter, Sayu, had been upon hearing that he refused to leave the investigation.

"_D-Dad, you should resign, too! I don't want you to die!"_

Then, of course, there had also been his wife, Sachiko. She, like Sayu, had been upset at his refusal to back down at the face of evil.

"_Yes! Your life is more important then status!"_

Last but not least was his son. Surprisingly, his response to the decision was not entirely what the older man expected.

"_That's great Dad. I'm proud of you. If anything happens to you, I'll find Kira and send him to his execution myself."_

Soichiro could only sigh in relief at his memories. Thankfully, there was still some good in the world after all.

"Only five, huh? No, six including myself," Soichiro whispered to himself as he stared at each individual face, regarding them closely.

"I should be glad that there are six people who are willing to risk their lives to fight this evil," Soichiro continued to talk to himself as he stared at his linked fingers.

"I trust you have a strong sense of justice." The all too familiar computerized voice echoed throughout the near empty room.

"Wait a minute! Just now L said he trusted us, but we don't trust him. I know I don't," another member of the team spoke up.

"L, we have decided to put our lives on hold as well as on the line in order to capture and stop Kira. You should know what it means to do this, and, yet, you direct us, without showing your face," another of the team spoke up. He voiced the thoughts of each person in the room without fully realizing it.

"I cannot work with someone like that!" the first one to speak up spoke again.

"L, if you want to work with us," Soichiro, the voice of reason amongst the rest, began, "to capture Kira, could you possibly come here as well?"

"I just said that I trust you," L's disguised voice resumed but, before he finished his thought, the figure hidden in the shadows turned the laptop around to face the others. Instead of hearing the rest of what L had to say, the task force read what he, L, was typing.

_I would like to keep what happens here a secret among the eight of us. I would also like to meet you six whom I can trust as soon as possible. But first… I'd like you to leave the National Police Agency (_NPA_) building and discuss whether you trust me or not. _

The group of six could only gasp, nod, and do as suggested by L. After they had made their way outside of the building, they all stood grouped together excluding Soichiro Yagami who stood only a step away, facing the street.

"Why does he suddenly decide to cooperate with just the six of us?"

"If he's really solved so many cases by himself, he should be able to solve this one by himself too! Plus, judging from his track record, we won't meet L. Most likely this will be a proxy."

"A proxy?"

"Yeah."

"That's possible."

"No I trust L!" a much younger voice exclaimed from among the other four older voices. "That and I think L has the power to solve this case. We couldn't do this without his help!"

Soichiro listened to his fellow colleagues argue amongst themselves, "From the beginning, L has said that the police power was necessary to solve this case. Do you think its possible that L was waiting for things to come to this point?"

"For it to come down to this?" Matsuda, the youngest, questioned chief Yagami, his idol.

"Yes, there were always people in the investigation who didn't trust L. People started quitting left and right. Then, information from the inside was leaked, and, before long, killings from another Kira seemed to appear. Under the circumstances, he couldn't trust us."

"So he was just waiting until the only people who were left were those who weren't afraid to die standing up to face evil, people he _could_ trust." Matsuda questioned Chief Yagami, trying to see if he understood him correctly.

"Regardless, if we're joining with L I'm out!" one of the detectives announced as he turned to depart. He stopped just a few feet away and turned to look back at the other five, "Don't worry, I don't plan to follow you or try to find L."

"I trust L and want to try working with him," another of the detectives stated. Everyone else agreed and the remaining four turned to their leader. Chief Yagami, with a look of pure determination, nodded his head.

"_I am currently in a hotel room at Teito Hotel. From now on, every few days, I will move to a new hotel. I would like to make that hotel room the actual investigation headquarters. If you can agree to these terms, split up into two groups, come here by midnight, and leave thirty minutes of time between the arrival of the first and second group." _

_

* * *

  
_

**::Teito Hotel::**

Up above, L stood watching the street down below. His dark eyes took in all those that made their way into the hotel. He was looking and watching out for the first group to arrive. He knew that, due to the height of his room number, it would be impossible to discern who was coming and going. However, he had Watari stationed at the entrance to inform him who among the taskforce was coming.

"Soichiro Yagami and Matsuda Touta have just entered the building," the voice of Watari sounded through the room.

L did not answer him but simply continued to think silently to himself, _"Kira, I find it safe to say that, at this point, we've closed in considerably on each other. Finally, for the first time, I'll show myself to others as 'L.' If you have some way of knowing this, I know you'll definitely move in closer."_

"_**Bring it ON!"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Okay, I really didn't want to end it here; however, I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. I just feel as if that was the perfect place to stop.**

**Now, some of you have been wondering about where I get some of the things I type. I am not afraid to admit that I follow very closely, sometimes word for word, what is said in the anime. I use animeblogz (dot) com to watch the episodes. I am afraid that, due to chemo, I cannot remember things clearly. So, in order to make sure I don't fuck things up, I follow closely to what is said in the anime. I do NOT always do this though! **

**It is for that reason in which I claim no ownership to the characters and the story. I am simply molding it to my idea. Thus, I do change some things-not all! In other words, DON'T SUE!!!!**

**Things are heating up and starting to unfold. So, stick around and watch for what happens next! In the meantime, why don't you just click the review button and leave me some words of wisdom, advice, criticism, or anything you like. The more reviews I get, the fasteer I type. I would really like to see this story have (at least) 10 reviews per chapter. So, right now, it should be at 110 reviews but we all know its far from that!!! If you haven't reviewed my first few chapters, please do and let me know if you would like to see revisions made.**

**Thanks!**

**Love you all!**

**Sesshy's Mistress!**

**PS:I am CANCER FREE so far!!! Yay a year without cancer and chemo!! Thankyou for all of the thoughts and prayers :D  
**


	12. Confrontations and Capture

**I apologize for the long wait on this story; however, here I am, updating it once again. For those wondering about Starting Over, I was not pleased with how I was writing it and have decided to rewrite it. Also, if you like this story, be sure to check out my new DN/SM crossover: Cosmic Ripples.**

**Anywho!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Death Note. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Death Note was created by Tsugumi Ohba; however, I wish I was the creator of BOTH series. Each, in their own right, is pure genius in the making. Sailor Moon was the start of the "Anime Boom" and Death Note is a new and engaging anime I simply love.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows of revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way…_

_In the future reflected in the fruit_

_I change my dream into an ideal_

_The end that everyone desired_

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows of revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way…_

_Someday I'll show you…_

_A brilliant world…_

_...  
_

**::Teito Hotel::**

Chief Yagami and Matsuda Touta stood dumbfounded in front of the open door. Behind them, the last three members of the task force had arrived and they, like the other two, stood stunned at the person in front of them.

"I'm L." came the monotonous voice of a very disheveled and languid young man. Instead of the older, more 'professional', looking man they expected, the taskforce was faced with a man who could be no older then his early twenties wearing lose fitting and worn blue jeans and an overly big white, long sleeved shirt. His stature was small and it made it appear that his clothes would swallow him whole. His untidy hair matched perfectly with the outfit he wore but the thing they drew everyone in was his eyes. Black eyes so wide stared emotionlessly at each member of the taskforce, seeming to draw them in and delve into their very soul. Beneath his eyes, as if to enhance their already strangely hypnotizing capabilities, were what looked to be dark circles; however, after closer look, one would not find a single blemish upon his very pale face.

"This guy?" Chief Yagami mumbled under his breath while he watched L scratch the back of his head with his hand in a seemingly bored way.

"He is very different from what I imagined…" Matsuda trailed off on his thought as he, too, examined the person in front of him. This seemed to break everyone of their trance especially when Chief Yagami reached into his pocket and pulled out his official police ID with everyone else following suit.

"I am Police Superintendent Yagami."

"I am Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi."

"I'm Ukita."

"I'm very sorry for being late. These five are the current…"

"Bang!" L suddenly interrupted Chief Yagami as he raised his hand, holding up his thumb and out his index finger in the shape of a gun. Each of the taskforce once again froze and stood stunned at the man in front of them. Just what was he getting at?

"Wha?" Matsuda gasped as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" the one known as Aizawa accusingly questioned the strange man. This did not seem to phase the man who had introduced himself as L for he simply lowered his arm and stared at all five people in front of him once again.

"If I was Kira," he began after stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, "you'd be dead, Yagami Souichiro-san." A deathly cold silence filtered through the room for a few moments after that proclamation. The taskforce could only continue to stare and suppress a small tremble at what he had said. Indeed, that thought truly was scary.

"All Kira needs," L continued while turning towards the side, "is a name and a face in order to kill. You all easily enough provided the resources willingly to me. What if I had, in fact, been Kira posing as L? You would all be dead." All members of the taskforce drew back in shock and, for some, extreme embarrassment.

"You should already have known that, no?" L was met with a few still weary but also a couple miffed looks, "Don't go around telling people your name needlessly. Let us value our lives, not throw them away." L turned his back and headed into a room that was set up as a normal Japanese home living room. The taskforce stayed behind and Matsuda questioned the Chief on what L had just stated. Yagami confirmed L's statement, but, before he could continue further, L interrupted.

"Let's not stand around talking. Come this way, we have much to discuss."

_"Hai!"_

* * *

"Ah, Serena," Light called out to the young woman as he watched her step out of her apartment complex. At his call, the small woman turned her head sharply and let an angry and violent glare land upon him. Light merely shrugged it off and made his way closer to the shorter being, standing in front of her and smiling down coolly upon her.

"Did you sleep well? I hope the ordeal you went through did not trouble you too much through the night," he never stopped smiling as he questioned her nor did he take into account what she was wearing. The one thing he did notice, however, was the loud smacking sound that echoed around them when her hand met painfully with his cheek. He also felt the stinging sensation that her hand left there even as it moved back to its place beside her.

"Well hello, Light, I hope _that_ ordeal you just went through _did _trouble _and _hurt you!" Serena bit out a reply before turning on her heel and walking off with her hair flowing out behind her. As she spun, her long locks added an extra slap to his face. A few seconds ticked by before Light could successfully register what she had done. By the time it had, she was already getting ready to turn the corner of the block. Moving at a slow jog, Light caught up with her easily. He had also, by now, realized that she was definitely headed the wrong way for school. His eyes trailed down her body, taking in the lose, off the shoulders black sweater with a white tank top under it, dark blue skinny jeans stuffed into black leather, spike heeled boots. Her long hair was once again held in a high pony tail with the end of it swishing back and forth behind her ankles as she walked; however, woven inside it, was a black ribbon to match the one she had tied around her neck like a chocker.

Light pushed his pace slightly faster so he could run and stop in front of her. Serena stopped mid step as he did but failed to look up and meet his gaze.

"What do you think you are doing?" Light questioned her sternly, "You are supposed to be heading for school!" Light took another step closer towards the short girl but she held her position without flinching away as he expected. Instead, she set her feet slightly apart as if to attack, but her hands went to rest on either side of her hips, fisted up tightly. Her shoulders straightened out and, then, only then, did she lift her head to throw him the meanest look he had ever seen from her. Truly, in comparison to how she first acted upon arriving at his school, this was quite the comparison.

"Listen here Light Yagami!" Serena growled through clenched teeth. She took a step closer to him so their bodies were only separated by the barest tenth of a centimeter. One dainty hand rose up to allow a finger to poke his chest painfully, "You are starting to get on my very last nerve, and, trust me, that isn't an easy thing to do. In all honesty, only a few people have ever had the honor to do that and each and every one of them regretted it, I assure you of that. So, unless you want to end up like them, I suggest you move your prissy preppy ass _Out. Of. My. Way_!" With that said she lifted her foot and stomped her sharp heel down on his foot. Twisting and turning it down hard, she made sure to grind it down onto his foot before pushing him out of her way.

Light cringed and could not help but to lean against a brick wall fence and lift his foot to his hands, rubbing his thumbs tenderly over the area where her heel had been, "Why that-" he was interrupted from his angry musings by Ryuk's loud laughter. Indeed, the ever curious Shinigami had followed him from behind the entire time but had also kept his distance from the short woman Light was obviously irritating to no end.

It took Light a couple more minutes of rubbing his now very sore foot before he could safely set it back upon the ground without wincing. His eyes looked hurriedly around, trying to see if Serena was still within his eyesight. When he could not find her, he walked around the next corner, looking back and forth for her but failing all the same as before. In the distance, he could hear the warning bell from his school. With a quick glance at his watch, he realized he had not the time to fool with her at the moment. Instead, he turned and rushed towards his school.

Serena, in the mean time, watched him leave with a very big smile on her face. Once she was certain that he was out of hearing and seeing range, she slipped from the tree she had jumped in shortly after stomping on his foot. In all of her excitement and happiness for paying him back, she failed to check for the Shinigami. With a loud clack, her feet landed firmly on the pavement. Standing up straight, she dusted off her pants, sleeves, and shoulders, making sure not leaves or twigs decided to hitch hike. Patting her head, she also made sure to check her hair but found nothing in it that was not supposed to be there already.

"Served him right," Serena let a triumphant smirk graze her features as she turned to continue her way down town and to the shopping district of the city. As she turned, she came face to chest with the very tall, dark, and ominous Shinigami. Craning her head back, she gazed up into the red and yellow eyes of the creature she had seen quite often whenever Light made it a point to be around her.

'**Quite interesting, Light of Hope, to see you wondering and messing in the happenings of mortals,' **Ryuk's ever smiling face leaned down so he was face to face with the woman of whom he addressed. She, on the other hand, took a step back, distancing herself from the being.

"I am unaware as to what you are talking about, Shinigami," Serena replied in a no nonsense tone. Suddenly, a wind picked up and began to wrap around her form, ruffling her sweater and playing with her long strands of hair, "The same could be said of you for you are not of this realm. You are neither human nor demon and thus do not belong."

'**One would think that, yes, but, unlike you, I am not held back by the chains of Fate or held caged by the whims of Destiny,' **the large Shinigami straightened and gave a flap of his wings so that he floated before her. Ryuk let one long arm stretch out before Serena and one clawed finger to push against her forhead. When his skin met with hers, her star shape insignia with her family crest in the center of it glowed brightly.

"Remove your appendage from my being before I permanently remove it from you," Serena's voice was suddenly laced with power and the wind around her grew more violent. Trees began to sway back and forth, moaning from the force that threw them around. Limbs snapped and fell to pieces on the ground; leaves flew like daggers around the area, whipping to and fro. The Shinigami cackled insanely but listened nonetheless.

'**No need to be offended, Light of Hope. I am merely doing my job as you are yours; however, the consequences are much higher for you than I,'** Ryuk flapped his wings once more, pushing most of the flying debris away from him.

"What do you get out of this, Shinigami?" Serena questioned the being but the only answer she received was the same as that of the one Light received, _amusement._ Disgust filled her being as she took in the answer the dark creature had provided.

"I have no idea how you know of me nor do I care; however, if you know what is best for you, then you will not speak of my existence to anyone, least of all your babysitter, Light Yagami," Serena let another smirk grace her features when she noted how put off and irritated the Shinigami became at the label she had graced Light with, babysitter.

'**I am not here to neither help nor stop the happenings going on around me. I am only here at my own choice for simply the reason of ending my boredom,'** with a nod in her direction, Ryuk took off into the air and towards the direction of Light's school. Serena turned her body around to watch as his form became smaller and small until she could see no more of him.

"An odd being but dangerous nonetheless," Serena thought allowed to herself before turning back to the path she was taking and making her way towards the shopping district. Thoughts of the happenings from the past week began to fill her mind and blind her to all things happening around her. She was so caught up in them that she failed to notice the group of people quickly advancing on her from behind. By the time she realized, it was too late. Several hands reached out to grab her as someone else gagged her and another placed a cloth bag over her head. Serena struggled within their grasp but made sure not to use her powers for her senses told her they were nothing but ordinary humans. Still, her natural instinct was to fight or flee. She continued to wiggle in their hold but was stopped short when a long and hard object slammed down onto the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

Right before blacking out completely, Serena could faintly hear one of her attackers talking to someone that was obviously not present, "We got her, L, and we'll be returning momentarily…"

'_L'_ was the last thought that echoed through her mind before her body slumped down into the hold of one of her abductors.

* * *

**I sincerely hope that this chapter did not disappoint any of you and that you highly enjoyed it. I also hope that it was worth the wait for this chapter. If not, I am truly sorry and will try to do better on my next update. **

**Next to be updated will be Cosmic Ripples. I actually have the chapter halfway done. Then, I will move on to retyping the second chapter to Starting Over. Afterwards, I might work on Come before adding another chapter to this story; however, my judgment can ALWAYS be swayed by reviews. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen and I might just make it happen sooner rather than later. **

**Sesshy**


	13. Oh Crap!

**Well here is the long awaited chapter update! Enjoy and sorry about the short length; however, well, you'll see D**

**I own nothing but the idea and twisted plot hahaha!**

**...

* * *

...  
**

The next thing Serena aware of was being tossed into the back of what she could only conclude was a van. Her head hit painfully into the metal siding of the interior. The sounds of slamming doors and hurried orders were all she could hear at the moment. Serena tried to push herself up but the van took off in a hurry, tires squealed and the smell of burning rubber filled the air, causing Serena to choke on the smell.

Serena whimpered as her body was flung from side to side inside of the van. Whoever was driving, they either needed to have their license revoked or go to anger management classes. Again, Serena felt her head slamming into the side of the van. This time, however, she could feel the warm trickle of blood slowly dripping down her temple.

Serena once again lost consciousness…

The next few days for Light Yagami were all too familiar. He couldn't help but feel a vague sense of déjà vu when he noted the repeated absences of Serena. Curiously, however, unlike other times, the teacher did not seem worried in the least. Whenever a student would question it, the teacher would merely change the subject.

At the end of the fifth day, Light made his way, once again, towards her apartment building. In his hands, he carried her missed work. As he approached the entrance, he noted three men dressed in black coming out of the door with a few boxes of stuff. Light was no fool, he knew that something was not right. He calmly walked past them, making sure to keep his gaze away from them and towards the front. When he entered the building, he went to the manager's office. Knocking on the door, a plump man with a rather large mustache answered, "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm delivering books to my sick friend, Serena Tsukino. I was wondering if you might open the door so that I may set these books inside where she won't have to get up and strain herself," Light smiled down at the much shorter man. The man took a moment to gaze at the younger man in front of him before answering.

"I have been informed that she is no longer living here," the manager finally relented the information.

"What?" Light questioned him. His tone demanded more information than what was just given.

"It is exactly as I have said. A call was made stating that Ms. Tsukino had found a new place of residence and that some men would be coming to collect her belongings. They just left a few moments ago," the man replied while fidgeting. For some reason, the young man's eyes seemed to unnerve him. Reaching into his pocket, the short man pulled out a hanky and dabbed at the beads of sweat rolling down his face. Why did he feel as if he was being interrogated here?

Light's eyes narrowed as his thoughts turned calculating. So, it would seem as if Serena had indeed caught the unwanted attention of the detective L. He had figured as much but Light had not figured L for kidnapping. Did he think he had something by kidnapping her? L was in for a big surprise. She was nothing but reassurance to his victory. Even without her, he would win for he was _justice_.

**…**

"You can't keep me locked up in here!" Serena screamed out in anger while beating her tiny fists on the thick wooden door. She had awoken to find herself on a soft bed set in the middle of a well furnished room. To her surprise, all of her belongings from her apartment had been brought here and situated much in the same way as her apartment.

Serena had carefully explored every inch of her new bedroom. She found that she had a very large and accommodating master bathroom which came with a walk in shower (glass doors much to her displeasure), a Jacuzzi bath, and a large sink filled with her make up and personal effects. Continuing her exploration, Serena found she also had a small living room that connected with a kitchen right outside of her bedroom. Where, normally, a door would be, instead was what looked to be an elevator. Serena walked over and pushed the down button. It flashed once and then flashed off.

"_I see you have awoken," _Serena heard the voice coming from behind her where the living room area was set up. She did not need to turn around in order to know that L had 'magically' turned on the TV and was now communicating with her.

"Kidnapping? Who knew the world's greatest detective could stoop so low," Serena shrugged off what L had said. She turned and made her way into the kitchen area, inspecting it and the refrigerator.

"_Seeing as you refused to completely cooperate with me before, I have seen fit that you need to be kept under close observation as much as possible," _the computerized voice continued to talk on even though Serena tried desperately to ignore it; however, the 'cooperate' comment was the final straw.

"Failed to cooperate? Do you mean when I left to shower in privacy away from perverted prying eyes?" Serena stomped over to the TV, raising a fist as if to punch it. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and lowered it.

"_Yes, you failed to cooperate."_

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face?!" Serena demanded in anger.

"_The only time you will be allowed outside of the building will be for school purposes only. The elevator will be open to you then. You will take it down where you will walk into a van that will escort you to school. Afterwards, you are to wait until everyone leaves and then someone will be there to pick you up_," the voice continued on while ignoring what Serena had to say or ask, much to her displeasure.

"Whatever…" Serena turned back to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and peering inside for something to drink. She spotted a bottle of pop and grabbed it, chugging it after opening it. Turning back around, she walked back over to the TV, reached back, and unplugged it, cutting off L in mid sentence.

"Ah, peace and quiet," Serena flopped down onto the couch and happily finished off her drink.

**…**

"Ryuuzaki, what exactly is the purpose of this?" Chief Yagami questioned the young detective that sat glaring at the monitors, watching Serena Tsukino.

"I intend to watch and learn her reflexes. Not too long ago, she mysteriously disappeared off of the face of the earth, or so it seemed. The agent remembered cornering her in an alley; however, he woke up to find himself back at base. How that happened is unknown. Surveillance video recovered from an ATM across the street does not show either of their departures."

"So?" Matsuda questioned beside L, watching him pop sugar cube after sugar cube into the hot cup of chocolate.

"It was a closed alleyway."

**…**

_Next Day…_

"You sick perverts!" Serena yelled loudly from her seat in the Jacuzzi tub. After thirty minutes of trying to figure out ways to strip and bathe without being seen, Serena gave up and decided to do things the hard way.

While filling up the Jacuzzi tub, she allowed a thick froth of bubbles to well up, insuring coverage while she soaked. Slipping off her shoes, socks, and pajama bottoms, Serena stood in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her underwear.

She took a deep, calming breath before sliding into the tub. The awkwardness of her clothes being wet left her after a few moments. Once she was submerged, Serena let her hands slide her panties down and then threw them into a wet pile on the floor. Sliding down until her neck was under water; Serena carefully pulled off her shirt and added it to the pile.

Next, she unhooked and took off her bra, successfully undressing in the water without being seen. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let the hot water ease her worries. Serena never knew she could be so resourceful. Yesterday night she had been able to figure out how to change without undressing. Instead of stripping down right away, Serena slid on a knee lengths skirt before sliding off her jeans. She then pulled up her pajama bottoms before sliding down the skirt. Pajamas on and no lacy panties shots for the perverts!

The next task was rather hard, however. Serena had searched through her entire wardrobe to find a shirt big enough to slip on over her top. Once it was on, she slid her arms out and under both shirts, the t-shirt and dress shirt she had been wearing before being abducted. Sliding her hands under the first layer of shirt, she slipped them through the sleeves of the t-shirt. Next, she reached in through the neck of her shirt and pulled the first shirt up over her head.

Though she had not flashed or given any of the sick perverts a show, it was still a lot of trouble, too much trouble. Sighing to herself, Serena tried to forget the troublesome events that had led to her predicament. Why couldn't she just ignore things?

After all the Kira business was over and she had filed a lawsuit against this 'L', Serena planned to get her head examined. She obviously had a complex condition of some sorts that interfered with her rational thinking abilities. Really! Who get's themselves mixed up in all the crap like she had done in the years since her birth.

Serena was so lost in her thought and inner ramblings that she failed to hear her communicator beeping. After a couple minutes, it registered and she cursed. Reaching for her towel, Serena scrambled out of the tub, wrapping the towel tight around her body. Water sloshed all over the floor, covering it in suds. As Serena scrambled to get to her room, she ended up slipping and sliding, nearly falling flat on her face. Thankfully, however, she managed to catch herself-well, the wall did.

"I'm coming!" Serena cried right before she slipped in a large pulled, got wrapped up in her long hair, wobbled, and lost her balance, falling flat on her face. Pushing herself up from the floor, Serena slipped a bit more before her feet finally hit carpet. Thanking Selene, Serena lunged for her bed, bouncing and rolling atop of it. Her feet hit the other side of the carpet and she fell to her knee's, digging through her purse.

"Where are you?" She growled, dumping all the contents of her purse onto the ground. A small watch-like device fell out and Serena instantly grabbed it. "Aha!"

**…**

"What is that?" Matsuda leaned in, examining the device in the woman's hands. Behind him, L's eyes narrowed on the thing. His memory sparked; it was the same thing that had triggered her disappearance from before.

"Retrieve the device," L ordered towards Aizawa and Chief Yagami. Both nodded and rushed to do as asked. L turned his attention back to the girl, he wondered if she had yet to notice the towel had fallen from her body during her tumble.

**…**

"Cosmos, I thought I told you to report in more often!" The angered voice of Galaxia growled out through the small communicator. Serena winced and curled herself over the device, obvious to the attention she brought to herself.

"I can't talk now, Galaxia," Serena whispered before pretending to mess with the knobs on the side of the device. "Stupid watch, what is your problem?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yes the golden senshi was truly confused.

"I'm going to have to take you to get fixed; this is just becoming too annoying," Serena mumbled loudly while sending Galaxia a fixed look.

"Cosmos have you lost it?"

Serena opened her mouth to reply but a strange sound caught her attention. The sound was familiar to a ding…..a _ding?_ Why did that sound so familiar? Suddenly, it hit her.

"Crap!" Serena thought before twisting around to look towards the bedroom door. Her suspicions were correct. Running into her room were two tall men with masks over their faces. Serena did the only thing any other undressed woman in her current situation would do, she screamed.

"AH, YOU PERVERTS GET BACK!" Her hands reached to pull the towel closer to herself only to realize it wasn't there. Shocked and embarrassed, she looked around only to find it in the floor around her. Picking it up and holding it around her body tight, she made a dash for the bathroom. One of the figures, however, tackled her, knocking the communicator from her grip. The other man that accompanied him, though, seemed to stand back and watch the scene.

In actuality, Aizawa was too embarrassed at having walked in on the naked girl to move. He was having a hard time blocking the images out of his head and preventing himself from having a nosebleed; it wasn't everyday he saw a woman naked other than his beautiful wife.

"Get off!" Serena screamed, kicking, punching, and scratching at her attacker. Though the communicator had been thrown quite a ways away, she could faintly hear the panic in Galaxia's voice.

"Get the device," the gruff and strained voice from atop her ordered the other. The still man seemed to unfreeze and made a run towards the device.

"NO, get **OFF!**" Serena yelled, grabbing the back of the man's head and throwing him off of her.

"Chief!" the other man cried, realizing that the older fellow had been toppled backwards and his mask pulled off in the process. Serena froze, staring at the cloth mask in her hand and to the familiar face before her.

"Yagami-san," Serena whispered lightly, shock and disbelief flashing over her features. The air in her lungs seemed to escape her, leaving her body cold and numb from lack of oxygen. Ever so slowly, the mask slipped from her hands and realization dawned on her. She moved to approach the man and apologize, but the other figure blocked her from him. This other man held a gun in his hand, pointing it towards her forehead.

"Don't move," he spoke angrily. "You alright, Chief?"

"Fine," the man nodded while standing up and placing a restraining hand on Aizawa's shoulder. "Put it away."

"She might try to attack you again!" The still masked Aizawa argued, glaring at the blonde girl who heaved in deep, labored breaths from the struggle.

"Attack?" Serena glared hard up at the man holding her at gunpoint. "You are the one's that come in here and-"

Serena was interrupted as a bright golden light filtered through the room, knocking both men into her wall.

"-attacked me."

"Are you all right?" Serena turned her head to see Sailor Galaxia kneeling at her side, worry etched over her face.

"Crap."

**…

* * *

**

**See why I had to stop it so short. This is a great cliffhanger!**

**Review!**

**Sesshy**


	14. Repercussions

**The Way Things Were**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Note: I am so not happy with this. Half of the chapter has been sitting on my computer for a long time now, and I just got tired of looking at it. I doubt this chapter is any good, and I have doubts of this story being any good. I am considering revising the entire thing...**

**...  
**

* * *

**…**

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows of revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way…_

_In the future reflected in the fruit_

_I change my dream into an ideal_

_The end that everyone desired_

_Within the spreading darkness_

_We exchanged vows of revolution_

_Because I must not allow anyone to stand in my way…_

_Someday I'll show you…_

_A brilliant world…_

**...**

"_How are you today, Serena?"_ An all too familiar and increasingly annoying voice echoed throughout the cell. Given her circumstances, of which she was sure he had a front row view, he already knew the answer. Serena sighed heavily while wiggling in her restraints. No matter how much she struggled, they wouldn't give. Who knew it would be so hard to escape from a straight jacket and steel bands that were three inches thick? The magicians lied….

"Isn't it obvious?" Serena finally answered with a question of her own. For the past week, she had been forced to endure the same treatment. The only times she was allowed to move from her standing position was to use the restroom. Even then, she was blindfolded and kept in the straight jacket.

"_You seem upset."_

"Really?" Sarcasm dripped languidly from the solitary word. From behind the blindfold, Usagi rolled her eyes. The whole good cop, bad cop thing was getting old. Very old! Serena silently sulked in her restraints, cursing Sailor Galaxia from Hell to High Heaven for getting her into this situation; it wasn't fare!

"_Serena?"_ She could swear she could pick up a slight edge of annoyance in his tone this time. She briefly wondered how long she had zoned out while plotting sweet, slow torture to her comrade.

"Sorry, Serena isn't here at the moment, but if you would like to leave a message, she'll get back with you as soon as possible," Serena spoke in her own impression of an answering machine. As she did, a broad smile was stretched across her face.

**…**

"L, are you sure about this? It seems rather extreme," Matsuda whispered, hoping L heard him, and, then again, not. His eyes were directed towards the grinning blonde who was beginning to look and, now, talk like someone in an insane asylum.

L, for the most part, was slightly frustrated, though he did not show it. Not only did this girl prove to be a conundrum, but she was quickly learning how to get on his nerves. L could just barely comprehend that Matsuda was once again lending out _his_ advice. Deciding to ignore Matsuda, L continued to allow his finger to float above the key that allowed his voice to carry towards his hostage. Large, owl-like eyes gazed intently at the girl before his left hand moved to type on the computer at his side. With a few clicks, he pulled up the video footage from a week ago.

The task completed, the hand moved to the sugar bowl, picking up three cubes and dumping them in his tea. L's eyes moved from the live footage to the previously recorded one. Since the…incident within her previous cell, L had ordered the final scene with the watch-like communicator to be re-recorded on a tape all of it's own at a slower speed.

After filling her room with tear gas, L watched fascinated as the blonde shoved the other one out of the way and back into the portal in which she had appeared. Instead of following before it had time to close, Serena collapsed and allowed herself to be dragged away. For a moment, L felt himself beginning to respect her, until he calculated that the percentage of her trying to fool him and the others was 74%!

Once they had her out of the room, she was promptly drugged and dressed by Watari. It only took them thirty minutes to have her moved to her new location. He questioned her the moment she began to stir, demanding to know what happened and who that other woman was. Serena said nothing of use, only things that annoyed him. Like now.

L's eyes flickered to a near by clock, it wouldn't be long before he would have to make an appearance at an exam where Light Yagami would be taking the same test. The test was one that required impressive skills and concentration in all academic areas. If one were to pass, then they would be accepted into the Touou University. From personal investigation into each person on the possible suspect list, L felt that Light Yagami was a more than adequate suspect and deserved closer inspection. Also, considering his lack of evidence with the security cameras, L had decided upon the direct approach. Still…

That left him with a dilemma. What was he to do with his current _guest_? Moving from his seat, L prepared to go and formally introduce himself to her. "L?" Several questioned him; however, L ignored them for the moment. He had a small side trip to make before heading out to take the test.

**…**

Serena hummed softly as waited patiently for the next time her host would grace her with his conclusions. In all honesty, she would love to grace his backside with her foot! She could hardly move and staying in this one position for so long was beginning to get annoying for her. Her nose itched like crazy and she had no way to scratch it!

In a pitiful attempt to stop the itching, she wrinkled up her knows and tried to blow on it, but nothing worked. The longer she was cooped in here, the angrier she became. If she was to suffer through much more, she had high doubts that the building would remain standing once she was freed.

"Damn it," Serena cursed under her breath when everything she tried failed. "I swear when I get out of here I am going to kick some serious ass!"

"Rather violent aren't you?" An unknown voice questioned from nearby. Unlike any of the other voices, this one was clearly human. The person was obviously male, and he was somewhere very close, possibly right in front of her.

"Why don't we switch positions and see how you feel about it at the end of the week?" Her voice was laced with venom, but the hostility turned into suspicion as she felt the person step closer. The warmth of his body radiated over her, and she felt his slow movements as he worked to release the blindfold.

After having seen nothing but blackness for over a week, her eyes were not accustomed to the brightness of the room. She winced and turned her head, trying not to look directly into the light. The man said something, and the lights dimmed but did not go out entirely; however, it was enough to allow her eyes relax.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Some, yes," She answered honestly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," He answered bluntly.

"…" Choice words flew through her mind, but none of which she spoke. She would enjoy the use of her eyes for a while longer. Serena took a moment to examen the man in front of her, even in the low light of the room. He was tall, very tall. His hair was dark and disheveled, matching the rest of his appearance. What really caught her eye were his eyes. They were dark and full of hidden knowledge; however, there was also something else hidden behind those dark pools. She just couldn't figure it out just yet.

"There is a 53% chance that you are Kira," the man stated without emotion.

"That leaves a 47% chance that I'm not him," Serena countered. "I've never been good with numbers, but I'd say the percentage is rather high that you're L?"

"There is an 86% chance that your assumptions are correct given your limited knowledge of your circumstances," He repeated mechanically as if he held no emotions whatsoever. His large eyes focused intently on her face as he dissected what she had said. He had not failed to notice the masculine pronoun that she had used in referring to Kira. Was that simply an attempt to dissuade him from his current belief in her connection? Or not?

"I'll take that chance," Serena would have shrugged her shoulders, but she was still restrained. "So why come here then, L?"

He said nothing, only inclined his head. Several seconds passed before several masked people entered the room and began to release her restraints. The tight metal bands that had been wrapped around her body opened, and she felt like she could breathe easy once more. Next, the group worked on the straight jacket which had been placed upon her. Once those were removed, the group left, leaving her alone with L.

Serena took several seconds to stretch before she walked the remaining distance to L and proceeded to slap him harshly across the face. The sound echoed throughout the sterile room, and it caused his head to snap to the side. Unfortunately, his expression did not change. He merely turned his head back to face her.

"Better?"

"Not really," She answered as she huffed. "Now what do you want from me?"

"I want to make a deal…"

**…**

**::April::**

It was the start of a new school year, and Light Yagami was looking forward to it. Things were already starting off good for him, even given the circumstances. Light had never believed that L would come to him. Though it presented some problems, it was still within the range of his abilities to manage. This was simply another way for him to prove his superiority to the world's greatest detective.

However, Light could not help but to wonder what L would get out of showing himself in such a public place. What would he truly have to gain from placing himself into Light's life? Why had he chosen the Touou University Commencement Ceremony? At first, Light had been furious. He had completely ignored his sister upon his return to the house in exchange for venting his frustrations in the solitude of his room. Now that he had time to think it through, things were getting clearer. There was no way he could act now or suspicions would be placed upon him….

The sound of the doorbell ringing cut him from his thoughts. He could hear his sister calling out to the person at the door. Light looked to the clock; it was awfully late for visitors. Maybe one of his sister's friends had come over to stay? So long as they did not bother him, then that was fine. He could ignore them. He had more problems to worry about at the moment.

"Light!" His sister called from below. "You have a visitor!"

Confused, Light stood and walked to his door. He opened it and looked down the stairs towards where his sister was standing. "Who is it?" He didn't have time for one of the idiotic guys from the university.

"Light," Her voice startled him. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Serena?" His eyes narrowed as her form came into view. She was wearing a flattering sundress with nice cardigan over her shoulders. Her hair was styled in a side ponytail, allowing some of it to rest over her shoulder in waves of curls. She had come dressed to impress…

"Isn't she a _friend_ of yours, ni-san?" Sayu sang in a teasing tone.

"Yes," Light straightened and plastered a smile upon his face. "I must have been more exhausted than I thought to have not recognized you at first." Sayu giggled as she returned to the TV. She didn't want to miss one bit of her idol.

"Are you going to invite me up?" Serena asked while moving up the stairs and brushing past him. She walked right into his room and sat atop the corner of his bed. Light turned and followed her, making sure that the door was shut and locked before giving her his full attention.

"Just where the hell have you been?" He demanded to know while stalking closer to her.

"Here, there, and every where," Serena shrugged and adjusted the hem of her skirt, tugging it over her knee as she crossed her legs. "I've just been a busy, busy bee." She smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. "I've heard that you've been quite the busy bee as well. You know," She smirked darkly as his confusion played across his features. "The whole going insane thing?"

"I'm not insane," Light scoffed and strode to the chair at his desk.

"Denial is the first step," Serena shook her finger at him before standing. "I actually came here to thank you." She continued to smile as she leaned forward, coming close to him. "If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole of a mess!"

"**Heh, heh, heh,"** Ryuk cackled from behind. He was floating in the air above the bed, eating a delicious red apple. **"You've done it now, Light."**

"Because of you," Serena jabbed her finger into his chest. "I was kidnapped! KIDNAPPED and held hostage in a God forsaken cage, wrapped up in so many restraints that it's not funny. It was like something out of a sadist's fantasy!" She proceeded to vent her frustrations. "All because of your incessant need to piss L off and draw his attention to me. Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? Huh? Who said it was your responsibility to bring justice? Huh? No one!"

Ryuk cackled in the background, but Serena turned towards him. "And you! Don't think for a moment that you are off the hook for this. You started the entire mess! You could have left the human world well enough alone as well. Trust me; once this entire mess is taken care of, your ass is in just as much trouble as his!" She pointed a finger in Light's direction. All of her anger and frustration had boiled over.

"**I…"** Ryuk's eyes widened and he quickly abandoned his half eaten apple so as to merge with one of the walls. The flare of her power was not something that was relaxing to a Shinigami.

"You still never answered my question," Light stood and grabbed her upper arm, yanking so that she faced him once again. He noticed that her eyes seemed to glow, and a faint mark was glowing on her forehead as well. Her skin was warm, and it felt like energy was filling him up from the contact. The rush was…exciting.

"I can't answer it," Serenity yanked her arm free and took her seat back. "Just know that because of you, L is now trying to pull me into the middle of things. I refuse to be the rope in the tug of war contest between the two of you; however, I cannot escape the situation at this time…" She said that last part with anger directed towards herself.

"He's tried to pull you into his investigation," Light internally contemplated what this could mean. He was angry, of that he was sure, because she had been his find first. Her powers and knowledge was his to use and exploit, not L's.

"And just like you, he will fail. What the two of you fail to comprehend is that I am not a puppet to be played. At least, not by the hands of a mortal. I have rules that I must follow as well. I make my moves based on the decisions of a higher power. Right now, I am not allowed to interfere in too much of what is to come. However, my mere presence has altered the things to come."

"You expect me to believe all of this?" Light questioned in doubt. He had never been one to believe in a higher power, just his own. This was the reason why he took it upon himself to use the death note. He was God.

"I could care less as to what you do or do not believe in," Serena answered honestly. "I just came here to tell you that I will not be the one manipulated by you or L. Think of me as a referee. I'll be at the sidelines watching and waiting. Anything I do is for my own purpose, not that of you or L," Serena stated as she took great effort to calm herself.

"Have you expressed this to L?" Light questioned. He highly doubted that she had informed L of anything. If she had, Light would have long ago been captured.

"Something similar, yes," Serena nodded stiffly.

"Yet you didn't tell him my identity?" He smirked as the look on her face soured.

"No," She nearly growled. "I am not allowed to interfere in the future happenings more than what my appearance has caused. I cannot play favorites, and I cannot disclose valuable information to either side that might affect the course of this period of time…" Serena crossed her arms over her chest as she internally fumed. Light's words from the past came rushing back to her. He was right in a way. What good was having power if you could not use it? And right now she desperately wanted to beat him into his senses! Him and Ryuk!

"So you cannot tell me L's true identity?" Light questioned in distain. Serena shook her head. Her value had decreased, but not entirely. Light remembered the way Ryuk had acted in regards to her. If there was something that had the Shinigami intrigued and scared at the same time, then she was worth keeping around. Plus, her physical abilities had proved interesting enough.

"Very well," Light grinned. "This only makes the game more interesting."

"Light," The sound of his father's voice echoed through his closed door. "I need to speak with you."

"Of course," Light stood and motioned for Serena to follow. "We will finish this discussion later." It was not a question, it was an order. Serena shot him a glare and fought the urge to lash out at him for being so controlling. However, Light opened the door, presenting her with his father.

"Yagami-san," Serena smiled pleasantly at the frozen man who stared at her in shock and shame. There was also a slight trace of uncertainty, but it quickly vanished as a polite mask came over his features.

"Tsukino-san," He smiled and moved out of the way, allowing her to pass. "It is good to see you again."

"Yes," She nodded as she walked down the stair. "Especially under better circumstances." Her voice was neutral as she descended the stairs and bid the Yagami family good bye.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Light questioned as he noticed the uneasy expression on his father's face.

"What? Oh, yes," It was blatantly obvious that Light's father was lying. "Everything is fine."

But it wasn't, and only time would tell…

**…**

* * *

**...**

**BLAH! I HATE this chapter. I hate it! I was so not happy with it, but it is an update. Actually, I am displeased with this entire story! I might just revise it! What do you all think? I want to because I feel like I am going around in circles while trying to move on to the action, which should be next chapter. Gah! Give me your thoughts and opinions…**

**Sesshy**

**Next Time: Light has been brought into the investigation. Upon his first introduction, he finds Serena already there and familiar with each person. Just how many more surprises await him?**


End file.
